Whatever It Takes
by humanusscriptor
Summary: What if Mason had stabbed Mikayla during that bit in Sleepless in the Castle? What if King Brady decided to stay asleep forever in order to make sure Mikayla doesn't get hurt again? What would happen then? Changed to T for later dark violent scenes. Book 1 of Boomkayla series.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_Here we are folks, another Pair of King's Story. While you may be upset that I am writing this rather than the Destined King of Kinkow, please know that I have not abandoned that story; I am merely just taking an extended break. Besides, the written text is on another computer, which I cannot access presently.

So enjoy this new story. There will be a few insert laughing from backgrounds. I apologize for the language; I don't speak ninja or understand gymnastics that well. I hope you have your tissues for this traumatic chapter 1. You aren't gonna listen? Very well.

Disclaimer: I do not own YouTube or Pair of Kings. Sorry for the somewhat short chapter.

**Edit: 5/28/13**

* * *

_"If you want to act, you have to devote yourself to it. Send out letters and photos every day, work all the hours under the sun, whatever it takes. If you're not determined, you won't get anywhere." _–Christopher Parker

* * *

Chapter 1

_~ No POV~_

"Okay, my dad is on his way up," Mikayla panted as she ran to King Boomer. She stopped when she saw Brady in King Boomer's arms. "What is going on here," she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," both brothers said at the same time. Boomer stood up.

"Let me guess," Mikayla sighed, "another one of your _brilliant _king plans…you know if I had a Kinkowan die for every meat-headed scheme you two have come up with—"

Brady, bored of Mikayla's lecture, fell asleep. Insert laughing from background.

"Hey! Your boring lecture put him to sleep! Great idea Mikayla!" Boomer announced. Insert laughing from background.

"Thanks," Mikayla said hesitantly.

"WRAAAHHHH!" Mason roared opening the king's door. It was then that Sleep Ninja Brady woke up.

"WAAAAHHH!" he cried, a valentine box in one hand. "WAAATAAWW! Whaw!" he cried, handing the box to Mikayla. She took it. Insert laughing from background.

"Gotta admit, that is one smooth ninja," she said. Insert laughing from background.

"GAAA!" Brady cried back flipping off the couch. "WAAATAAWW!" He then proceeded to kick Mason. Mason blocked them, grabbed Brady's foot, and threw him on to the pool table.

Brady grabbed pool balls, juggled them, and hit Mason in the chest with each one.

"Go bro. Take him down!" Boomer cried.

Brady then turned his attention to Boomer. "Wha!" He jumped off the pool table and chased Boomer out on to the patio.

"Why do you hate me?" Boomer cried running and dropping the bat medallion. Insert laughing from background.

* * *

_~ Mikayla's POV~_

I turned around and saw the bat medallion on the ground the time as Mason. We each had the same thought in mind: _get the medallion._

I went for it. Mason grabbed my hand, shoved me back into the couch, picked up the medallion and walked off to return the medallion to his rightful master.

"He's getting away with the medallion!" I informed Boomer before chasing after my possessed father.

I followed my dad down the stairs.

"Daddy, I _know_ you're in there, okay? I know you can hear me!" I pleaded. He ignored me and continued walking away, evidently only concerned about the current mission. Fed up, I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I order you to stop!"

He pulled out his machete and the end ripped through the skin up to my shoulder like paper.

"Alright, I tried," I admitted, smiling despite the fact that I was bleeding and it felt like someone was taking a cheese grater to my left shoulder. Insert laughing from background. I slowly backed up, the crimson blood spattering onto the floor.

"AAAHHH!" Boomer cried as he jumped on Mason's back. The machete dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked infuriated moving my left hand. Ouch. That hurt. I moved away from Mason's reach.

"If Sleep Ninja Brady insists on kicking my butt, he might as well kick Mason's butt too!" Boomer grunted.

"WAAAHHHH!" I turned to see Brady jump down the stairs. He was ready to fight. "WAAAHHHH!" He waited. All he heard was snoring. "WAAAHHH!" Insert laughing from background. I quickly began to apply pressure to the open wound.

"Come get me ninja boy!" Boomer cried as he watched his brother go to handstand mode and creep toward Mason. Insert laughing from background.

Brady slowly made his way forward to where Boomer was, and then proceeded to kick Mason, but Mason blocked them with one hand. Mason countered by punching the ninja in the stomach. Brady fell down, got back up, and punched Mason in the stomach this time.

Mason tried to punch back, but Brady ducked, punched him a few more times, and then dropkicked him. All three of them fell to the ground. Insert laughing from background. The spider tattoo that Mason had turned into a spider and the spider crawled away unnoticed.

"Wow! I just dreamt I dropkicked a big ugly grizzly bear," Brady commented. Insert laughing from background.

"What in the name of Momma-Squatch happened to me?" Mason asked as he slowly arose from the ground like Boomer.

"My brother beat the _snot_ out of you, that's what!" Boomer declared. Insert laughing from background.

"So, anyways Charlotte, when I'm king you and Mr. Tickles will—"Lanny started to say. He spotted Mason and the kings. I don't think he saw me. Insert laughing from background. He quickly enclosed his arms around Charlotte's. "My kings, look who I caught!" Insert laughing from background.

"What? But you said that—"Charlotte started.

"No one wants to hear your wicked lies. To the dungeons!" Two guards followed him. Insert laughing from background.

"How about our cousin? I may be an unstoppable sleep ninja, but Lanny is our real hero," Brady announced. He then started to clap, as did the rest of us. Insert laughing from background. It was then that Brady noticed me.

"Mikayla. What-?" he started to ask me. He didn't get to finish.

"Mikayla, what happened?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Mason concerned that his daughter was bleeding.

"You were under a tarantula's curse, and you had gotten the bat medallion. I tried to stop you, but you speared me," I explained, fighting back the waterworks that were bound to come. By this time, a river of rubies lay on the floor.

"Brady, your jacket," Mason ordered.

"It's all my fault," Brady mumbled walking away, ashamed that the love of his life had gotten hurt and that there was nothing that he could have done to protect her.

"Here, Mason," Boomer said taking off my suit jacket.

Before he could put it on me, we heard Brady cry, "If this is how you treat me world, so be it! You've left me no choice, but to remain sleeping! For the people of Kinkow and Mikayla, I promise you, there shall be no more hurting!" With that, he ran out into the night sky.

Mason returned to his normal self and started applying pressure to my shoulder wound.

"I'm…I'm getting a little cold," I told Mason.

"It'll be okay. I'll run to the infirmary and call and guard. Boomer, watch over her for me, will you?" Mason ordered.

Boomer simply nodded. Boomer was by my side when Mason ran out into the night. I could hear him calling, "Guards! Guards!"

"Man, what a rough night!" I declared.

"No kidding," he said. "I feel responsible for doing this to Brady."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him, my conscious fading. I would not be awake for long. I spun my head to see what was happening outside. A guard and Mason were approaching quickly.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Boomer saying, "…Whatever it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** Before I start chapter 2, I would like to thank the people that reviewed for chapter 1. Five reviews might not be a lot, but considering how I only have three reviews on two chapters for one of my stories, it is for me.

Anyways, you people are probably expecting the next chapter, so here you guys and gals are.

I present to you Chapter 2!

**Edit: 5/28/13**

* * *

_~ Mikayla's POV~_

I don't remember my trip to the Kinkowan hospital at all. I knew I passed out another three times before I actually woke up and stayed like that. Two of those were from pain and the third was from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in the hospital. Mason was asleep by my side of the bed.

"Daddy?" I asked.

His head shot up and he blinked a few times. When he saw me, he stood up and sat down on my cot.

"Welcome back, Mikayla…how are you feeling?"

"Weak," I responded. "What happened, Dad?"

"You kept slipping in and out of consciousness. At one point we almost lost you…but you fought hard and recovered."

I looked around. "What happened to Boomer? Where is he?"

My dad frowned. "He's still grieving over his brother. He's still hoping that Brady will return to normal. I don't think he'll come back to his usual self… I'm afraid he'll stay that like forever."

I frowned upon hearing this. Although I didn't like Boomer, I would never hope that he would have to face something like this before.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mikayla," Mason mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting you. I never meant to. It was that stupid curse. When I stabbed you, I tried to break free from the curse, but I couldn't. When it finally was defeated, I didn't even notice you. I'm sorry," Mason said.

"It's all right. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel partly guilty," Mason declared. He wiped a tear from his eyebrow before saying, "There are a couple of other people who would like to see you now… are you up for it?"

I nodded my head again, so he stuck his head out of the room and called someone over. Boomer, Candace and Mahama all came walking in. Candace climbed up beside me on the bed, Mahama sat beside her and Boomer sat on my right side.

Candace smiled wide. "Mikayla, you're finally awake. You've been out for almost a whole day!"

I chuckled. "Sorry. I was really feeling out of it."

Mahama smiled slightly, "We were all very worried about you, Mikayla. I'm so glad you're alright. Hope to see you in guard training again soon."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Mahama…"

Lastly, I turned to Boomer. He leaned down on the bed and hugged me. When he pulled back he said, "I am so relieved that you're alright. I was so afraid that you wouldn't make it."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm alright now. Brady won't be flirting with me anymore…hopefully everything will be alright."

He smiled and leaned forward to hug me again. I hugged him repeatedly until I remembered that Mason was still there. Two more guards had just entered the room and were standing next to my dad. I looked all around at everyone in the room, all were wearing loving smiles and all of them cared about me.

"Anyways," I said feeling a bit awkward, "you going to be okay, Boomer?"

"I guess," he said unsure.

"As soon as I get out of this cruddy hospital, I'm gonna help you get back Brady," I declared.

"Okay. While you're at it, can you help me with my fighting skills?" Boomer asked.

Dad, the guards and I looked at him. Some were curious; some were confused. I was confused.

"What for?" I asked.

"Self-defense from Sleep Ninja Brady and I might need to step my defense up in case something disastrous happens and Brady's not there. Plus, I want to try to beat Mason in a fight," Boomer explained.

"Let me guess, you wanna beat me like Sleep Ninja Brady did, right?" Mason asked not amused.

"Clearly!"

"And you don't want me to train you?" Mason asked.

"No. I think we tried that already. It didn't go too well," he said. I took his word for it.

Mason nodded. "Okay. You can start training as soon as Mikayla gets better. You up for this Mikayla?" he asked looking at me.

"I guess. I just need to heal. Don't make me regret this," I warned while looking directly into Boomer's eyes.

"I won't," he said with a confidence I didn't even know existed in him. "And Mikayla, we _will _get Brady back to normal." And with that he left. Mason and I exchanged looks. Something had changed within the king ever since I was injured. But what?

"Oh, and Mikayla," he said poking his head back in the room.

"Yeah," I said.

"I…I…I'm sorry," he mumbled before dropping his head and leaving.

"What would he be sorry for?" Mason asked saying what I had been thinking.

"No clue," I mumbled. "I'll figure it out later, perhaps. Goodnight Dad." With that, I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. Mason greeted me and pushed the plate toward me. I finished most of the meal.

While I was at the hospital, I had constant visitors every day. I didn't mind though, I was around the people I love and who loved me right back. My father almost never left my side. The only times he did was either a bathroom break, or when he saw Candace and I chatting alone. Boomer and Mahama came by twice a day with a few other guards, who were watching them for me.

A few days after my stabbing, I left with high expectations to go back on guard training, but the nurses told me to take it easy. It took a while for me to move my shoulder without it hurting, it was still painful to move, but I was just glad to be out of there and back in the castle room. It was the late afternoon, I had guard duty tomorrow, so my father walked with me to my bedroom. I settled down on my bed and breathed out suddenly. My dad sat beside me and rubbed my good shoulder.

"You holding up alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. He looked around my room as if he were inspecting a new area, and asked, "Do you want to get into something to sleep in? Pajamas? Clean sweatpants?"

I motioned to one of the drawers, "Sweat pants and a t-shirt will do just fine…"

My dad walked over to the drawer and started pulling out clean clothes while I began to take off my shirt. He walked back over and offered to help me get dressed. I didn't want it.

"Are you tired? Ready to go to sleep?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow, I was gonna do the straining and laborious task of training Boomer into a human warrior.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Mikayla! How will life without Sleep Ninja Brady go? Will Mikayla figure out why King Boomer is asking so different? And will Boomer have success with his fighting? Well, we already know the answer to the latter-

**Boomer:** HEY!

Boomer, this is the end of the chapter. That's MY cue to narrate. Besides, we already know the pattern.

**Boomer:** *grumbles * Just make sure Brady wakes up.

Now now, Boomer, settle down and go back to... the backstage.

...

Anyways, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing.

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Guest**

**Codex**

**Wansapanataym (I think you might you be right about the quote. No matter.)**

**Den Blue**

Humanusscriptor is out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This seems to be going better than my other stories, no question. Thanks, everyone, keep it up!

Boomer: Stop communicating with the reviewers and get on with it already! I wanna see if I ace my training!

Okay, okay, Boomer, yeesh! *whispers* And it's obvious you're NOT gonna do well in training practice!

Boomer: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

I-present-to-you-Chapter-3-ENJOY! *runs off and is pursued by Boomer*

**Edited: 5/28/13**

* * *

Chapter 3

_~ Mikayla's POV~_

That morning when I woke up, I immediately noticed something that I had not noticed when I had went to bed last night. On my desk were flowers with a note attached to them. Picking it up, I read:

_Your body's so fresh there's a wanted poster for you at the flower store._

_Signed, _

_Anon_

"Brady," I muttered to myself. No one other than him would send something this flirtatious to me.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it to find nobody. Looking down, I saw a valentine box. I picked it up, and read on the sticky:

_If your heart was a prison, I would like to have a life-sentence._

_Signed, _

_Anon_

"Brady," I muttered. When would he stop with the flirtatious pickup lines? Oh, wait, never!

I had just put the box in my room when I heard footsteps coming to my right. A few seconds later, I saw Mason walking toward me, evidently to ask if I was ready for guard duty today.

"Oh, you're up. Are you up for guard duty today?" he asked.

"I think so. When am I training Boomer?" I asked.

"Today after lunch," Mason said. "I take it Brady was here?"

"How did—?" I followed his finger to the valentine box and the flowers. "Yeah."

"What pickup lines did he use this time?"

"If your heart was a prison, I would like to have a life-sentence, and 'Your body's so fresh there's a wanted poster for you at the flower store. Hopefully, those are the last I will hear," I muttered.

"I'm afraid not," Mason said. "I came to breakfast this morning, and found this on your seat with a cake." Mason handed me a paper. I took it and read:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet but that's not nothing compared to you._

_Signed_

_Anon_

I crumpled it up and threw it somewhere in my room.

"Ready?" Mason asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I headed to retrieve my weapons for guard duty.

Guard duty was exhausting! When I was finally done, I got back to the castle and plopped down on my bed.

'_Must be out of it,' _I guessed._ 'Let's see if some exercises will do the trick.'_

I did some exercises in my room before deciding to head to lunch. No sooner had I stepped out of my room than I heard Mason calling King Boomer for lunch.

"'Bout time! I'm starving!" Boomer declared. No surprise there.

"Don't eat too much," I advised. "We're having our fight lesson half an hour after lunch. I recommend eating little. Training might not go well."

"Nonsense! I was born a fighter!" he declared. Insert laughing from background.

'Sure you were,' I thought.

"Well then, prove me wrong."

* * *

Half an hour later

"Let's start your training off with some running," I suggested. Boomer agreed.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Boomer's POV

"How…long…was…that?" I gasped while I collapsed on the sand.

"We didn't even run for ten minutes," Mikalya said, annoyance present in her voice.

"Never…ran…that long…before…" I tried sitting up, but fell down on the ground.

"While you're down, we can do pushups. If you're going to be serious about this, then please do more than one," Mikayla stated.

I got in a pushup position and lowered my body. I pushed myself back up before falling in the sand again. One pushup.

"What's next?" I asked.

"See if you can do another pushup," she said. I nodded, got in a pushup position, and started up. I instantly felt my arms burning, and collapsed.

"No he can't. This is gonna be a _long _training day," Mikayla announced.

"Hey! I'm not physically fit like you and Mason!" I cried.

"You're right. I'll be more patient. Ready for sit-ups?" she asked. I groaned, but rolled over and got in a sit-up position. I was able to do nine.

"That's a start. We're going to take a break before sparring. Are you alright my king?" she asked.

I nodded and rested on the ground until I knew I was able to get up. I sat up and Mikayla handed me a machete.

"What's this for?" I asked. Insert laughing from background.

"Fighting," she said before getting in attack position.

After an hour of fighting and Mikayla knocking to the ground once every two minutes, I began to get the hang of it. I held my ground for a while before Mikayla knocked me down again.

"That's good. Ready for another go?" she asked.

"One more!" I declared while wiping my bloodied mouth with my thumb.

"Okay. One more, and then I can ask why you've been acting so weird lately," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I charged at her.

"Ever since my injury, you've been acting…weird," she said while dodging me and lightly grazing my shoulder with the sword.

"How so?" I asked as I swatted away her attacks. She spun and kicked me in the stomach.

"You go from a goofball to a more confident guy," she said while sending me falling to the ground. "You're like a fearless leader now. How did that happen?"

"You had gotten hurt because of me," I said. "I feel responsible for causing this island trouble. And for putting my brother in danger. What kind of king am I? Am I too reckless?"

"Your majesty, you're honest, determined, and you have everyone's best interest in mind. You know something, I never met your Dad, but I'm sure he'd be proud. From what I hear, you're just like him. And I'm going to help you get Brady back. I promise. Ready to go back inside?" she asked, holding out her hand to me.

I looked at it, smiled, and accepted it. I was up on my feet in no time. "Thanks Mikayla."

"No problem. Now, go inside and shower. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. You did a splendid job training today, your majesty," she said.

The last thought that entered my mind before I entered the castle for dinner was _'What would I do without a friend like Mikayla?'_

* * *

A/N: And so their friendship begins! And there's nothing Brady can do to stop it! *bursts into evil laughter*

Boomer: *scoffs* I hated this chapter. Brady wasn't even cured!

Since when did you start invading the Author's Notes, Boomer? Go back to your island. Better yet, Chicago!

Boomer: *grumbles and storms off*

Now, with Boomer gone, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_Bra-Kayla Luver4eva (you'll find out)_

_Codex (Will do)_

_Emmalt (Thanks!)_

_Pair of Kings Fan (Will do)_

_Wansapanataym (I did. It's in chapter 1.)_

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Humanusscriptor is out. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N:** Man, I update fast with this.

**Boomer:** Yes, yes you do.

Get lost, Boomer. Now, I present to you Chapter 4. ENJOY!

**Boomer:** Yeesh, you're no better than Lanny with his schemes.

What?

*Boomer runs off with me in pursuit*

I don't own the song Paralyzed.

**Edit: 5/29/13**

* * *

Sleep Ninja Brady's POV

I looked down over the city with a look of regret. The love of my life had been stabbed, and I wasn't even there to protect her. I was too busy fighting Boomer to regard her. Memories of the two of us appeared in my head.

I thought back to the time when Mikayla caught me singing in the dungeon a few hours before I performed at the Harvest Festival. When I told her what I did for Boomer, she said it was the dumbest and sweetest story she had ever heard. I scored big man points! I would never forget that one day.

Mikayla the prettiest girl I ever met. I'm head over heels with her. However, she always seems to make me do stupid things around her. I doubt I could live without her. She astounds me so often; it's a godforsaken miracle I even make it through a day with her in sight.

This never happened though, but since it's been in my mind for so long, I might as well just let it out. It was during the harvest festival…

_"How's everybody doing?" I asked the crowd. They cheered in response. "This song goes out to anyone who has ever been speechless around a girl they like. Enjoy!" The band then started to play._

_"You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

'_cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

_Time stopped ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, because words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I've had a lot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_

_But you didn't even know that_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, because words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by, I think about you all the time, whoa_

_If I get the chance, I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, because words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"_

_The crowd cheered wildly. Looking over to where Mikayla was, I saw she was smiling. I think she liked it._

"_Thank you, island of Kinkow!" I cried._

"_Brady! That was brilliant!" Mikayla said after approaching me at the end of the song._

"_Thanks. So are you," I mumbled._

"_Did you say something?" she asked._

_My heart died a little inside. _"_No," I lied. _

I should have told her how I felt then; I didn't and that is one mistake that I have wished I could do over again.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Boomer ask. I looked down to see Boomer and Mikayla sparring. I decided to see where this would go, so I stayed.

"Ever since my injury, you've been acting…weird," she said while dodging Boomer and lightly grazing his shoulder with the sword.

"How so?" he asked as he swatted away her attacks. He was getting better. I had never seen him like this before. She spun and kicked Boomer in the stomach.

"You go from a goofball to a more confident guy," she said while sending him falling to the ground. "You're like a fearless leader now. How did that happen?" Boomer? A fearless leader?

"You had gotten hurt because of me," he said. Did I just hear him right? How could he _think_ that? I thought I was the one to blame for Mikayla's injury.

"… From what I hear, you're just like him. And I'm going to help you get Brady back. I promise. Ready to go back inside?" she asked holding out her hand to Boomer.

He looked at it, smiled, and accepted it. He was up on my feet in no time. "Thanks, Mikayla."

"No problem. Now, go inside and shower. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. You did a splendid job training today, your majesty," she said.

They walked into the castle to clean themselves off before dinner. Had they stayed outside a few minutes longer, they would've seen a laser headed directly for me. I didn't see it; I was behind it. The laser hit me; I lost my balance, and plummeted off the cliff I was on into the dark side.

Tarantula People encircled me, blocking off all escape. "Brady Parker, we have plans for you…" a Tarantula Person stated before he laughed sinisterly.

* * *

**A/N:** You were probably not expecting a laser show, were you? So, what plans do the Tarantula people have in store for King Brady? Also, what happened? Where did the laser come from? Don't answer any of the questions; I'm gonna answer that next chappie.

Now, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_Bra-Kayla Luver4eva (Will do.)_

_TMW (Boomer hopes so too.)_

_Emmalt (Here's a bit more for you.)_

_Robinstar (there will be, but that'll be at the very end. I don't know how many chapters it may be. It could be two or three, or it could be twelve.)_

**Boomer:** This was a terrible chapter. I didn't have much of a part in it!

That's kinda the point, Boomer. This chapter is supposed to re-introduce King Brady. I don't see why you have to be in there.

**Boomer:** I would've cured Brady!

Seriously, do we have to do this right now?

**Boomer:** YES! I have a right to know if I'm gonna cure Brady in this fanfic!

You'll find out. Oh, and before I forget, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva says you did a great job on training.

**Boomer:** Stop changing the subject and give me the answer! Oh, and thank you Bra-Kayla Luver4eva. I appreciate your review.

Points off somewhere* Ooh, look! It's Rebecca Dawson!

**Boomer:** REBECCA, REBECCA, REBECCA! GIMME A KISS, REBECCA! REBECCA!

Oh, thank goodness, he's gone.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Humanusscriptor is out. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to get this back up. I've been focused on other fanfiction stories. In addition, I had an infraction on my account, I couldn't update my stories, and fanfic deleted one of my fanfics without my consent. If it hasn't happened to you, you probably wouldn't understand. At least I have a few new story ideas. Anyways, before I begin this chapter, I wanna tell everyone that the description of the fog in here is a friend's, and that I have something planned out. Something downright HUGE. Something that'll knock your socks off!

**Boomer:** Am I finally gonna cure Brady?

No, Boomer, that's not it.

**Boomer:** Aw, nuts. Is it a sequel where I finally cure Brady?

Hmmmmm...not really...

**Boomer:** DARN! What is it then?

I'm not spoiling the surprise yet, Boomer! I will tell you and the readers in the story's epilogue.

**Boomer:** WHAT? NO FAIR! THE EPILOGUE'S _A HUNDRED_ CHAPTERS AWAY!

You're way off, Boomer. It's only 10-15 chapters away. Maybe. So, stay tuned for what I have in store, everyone! Now, I present to you Chapter 5. ENJOY!

**Boomer:** It just _couldn't_ be a sequel where I cure Brady, could it?

Not answering!

**Edit: 5/28/13**

* * *

NO POV

That night at the dinner table, Mikayla, Mason, and the guards stared at Boomer, as it seemed that he was meowing.

"Boomer?" Mason asked.

"Meow."

"What are you doing?" Mason asked.

"Meow," Boomer responded.

"I don't speak cat."

"Meow."

"Boomer, am I gonna have to be the dog?" Mason asked. Insert laughing from background.

"Meow," Boomer laughed. He turned serious. "No, sir."

"What were you even doing?" Mikayla asked.

"Playing the 'meow' game with myself," Boomer stated. (Rules are self-explanatory, let's hope.)

"Right," Mikayla said while extending the word 'right' as long as she could. "So, how was your shower?"

"Okay. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be excused and go to bed," Boomer said.

"Very well. Sleep well, my king!" Mason cried.

It was a quiet night on Kinkow. In Brady and Boomer's bedroom, Boomer was dozing.

* * *

In Boomer's Mind (Boomer's POV)

I was dreaming about performing in the Harvest Festival, when everything around me became black. A blinding flash of light in the distance began to move toward me. On the other hand, maybe I was moving toward it. The light was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing. After a minute, I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a bleak, empty landscape with the rolling purple fog.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Indeed," said a voice. I screamed and watched as a figure appeared from the fog. It was Brady, but at the same time, it wasn't. The Brady that stood before me had a goatee.

"Welcome back, Boomer."

"Brady?"

"There is no Brady anymore. Call me _Slashbash_."

"Slashbash?" I asked, my fear gone for a moment. "Is that meant to be frightening, because it isn't that scary of a title?"

Slashbash sighed and replied, "Whatever, just go with it. I can't think of any other villainous names that aren't taken! Now, where was I? Oh, right! I took control of your brother's body. We are linked by _evil!_"

"You expect me to believe you took control of my brother's body! Please!"

"Follow me," Slashbash said walking further into the ominous fog that led to god knows only where. I hesitantly followed.

I stared in disbelief as everything began swirling around the two of us in a colored vortex of sound. Finally, it all resettled back into an all too familiar scene. It was the scene where I was doing the pushups. I looked at the beach and saw Mikayla running with me. I was panting heavily, and I asked her how long we ran for. "We didn't even run for ten minutes," Mikalya said, annoyance present in her voice.

"Never…ran…that long…before…" Boomer tried sitting up, but fell down on the ground.

"While you're down, we can do pushups. If you're going to be serious about this, then please do more than one," Mikayla stated.

He got in a pushup position and lowered his body. He came back up before falling in the sand again. One pushup.

"What's next?" he asked.

"See if you can do another pushup," she said. He nodded, got in a pushup position, and started up. He collapsed.

"No he can't. This is gonna be a _long _training day," Mikayla announced.

"Hey! I'm not physically fit like you and Mason!" he cried.

"You're right. I'll be more patient. Ready for sit-ups?" she asked. He groaned, but rolled over and got in a sit-up position. He was able to do nine.

"So, why are you showing me this again?" I asked Slashbash. "I know this is an illusion, but-"

"Watch," was all he said. I turned my head back to the scene right in time to see Mikayla hand Boomer a machete.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Fighting," she said before getting in attack position.

The scene disappeared in smoke and appeared I'm guessing an hour later.

Boomer began to get the hang of it. He held my ground for a while before Mikayla knocked him down again.

"That's good. Ready for another go?" she asked.

"One more!" he declared while wiping his bloodied mouth with his thumb.

Slashbash mumbled something; I asked him what he had said. He pointed his finger toward the cliff, and I gasped in disbelief as I saw Brady watching us. I watched as he listened to our entire conversation. I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. It seemed good at the time, but not anymore.

"Wait for it," the evil brother of mine said. "Now!"

I entered the castle with Mikayla, and saw a green laser hit Brady in the back. He lost his balance and plummeted into the dark side.

"Brady!" I cried.

Suddenly, everything began to swirl around into another vortex, and it then reverted into the eerie, misty place that both the evil Brady and I came from. I stood there, contemplating on what I saw, while my evil twin towered over him, arms crossed as he waited for an appropriate response.

Finally, I said, "So, you were... you were just... zapped?"

"Correct. The Tarantula people had a doing in it. I don't know whose idea it was, but I'm proud of it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a body to take control of."

Evil Brady then walked away into the mist, leaving me as confused as I've ever been. I watched as his form disappeared from view and the ominous fog receded into a dream of raining Rebecca's.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, maybe I didn't answer all three questions there. Oh well! If you want a different name than Slashbash, you can say so in your review (I don't know when I'm taking my poll down.)

**Boomer:** This chapter was terrible, just terrible. More terrible than the last chapter!

Let me guess: you didn't get to cure Brady.

**Boomer:** Exac- *gets pushed away*

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Wansapanataym (I guess you could say he ran away. He turned himself into sleep ninja Brady **_**after **_**he ran away and was looking over people on the cliff. I hope that answers your question. If not, I'm sure someone else might be able to give you an answer.)**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva (Glad you liked the song. Sorry it took so long to get this up.)**

Wow. I'm at five chapters and almost at 20 reviews. Good job, guys; y'all rock! Keep up the good work, and I'll keep up mine! :)

**Boomer:** How DARE you push me away!

Uh-oh... *runs off* Well-hope-you-enjoyed-this-chapter-Humanusscriptor is out-PEACE!

**Boomer:** GUARDS! After Humanusscriptor!

*Several guards head my way*

Oh, lord...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Changed my mind. I'm gonna keep on going with this. If you are wondering why I had planned to rewrite that story, let's just say I put someone else's penname at the end of chapter 5, caught it, and replaced it. If you people saw who this was, don't say anything. I will still be answering your reviews, but I'm gonna stop with the dialogue stuff before and after the chapters. For a while at least.

Now, I present to you Chapter 6. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings: The Evil King or Pair of Kings

**Edit: 5/28/13**

* * *

Boomer's POV

I woke up the next morning wondering if the dream I had last night actually happened. I remember the part of Mikayla and I talking, and then walking into the castle to clean off before dinner where I played the cat game with myself, but was sleep ninja Brady really shot by a green laser? I didn't think so.

Right as I was about to head down for breakfast, my ring started to activate. What was happening?

I followed my glowing ring right in front of the painting of our mom and dad. The painting folded in and I saw a secret passageway!

I cautiously and nervously entered the room. The area instantly closed itself off. There was no going back.

Walking inside the dark room, I noticed the floral silk sofa in the middle of the room and Vasey perched up on a desk. The walls, curtains, and pillows were all ruby red, the same ruby red that Rebecca's lips are. In a glass on the middle of the table lay a plethora amount of transparent, hexagonal, red gemstones. Whoever resided in this secret adobe must be affluent.

"Ah, King Boomer. I'm glad to see you," a voice boomed from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

Standing there was a ghost with a crown on his head (Bad description, I know.)

"Greetings Boomer. My name is King Malakai. I was the first King of Kinkow."

"Say, you're our great, great, great, great—" I started.

"Yes, I am. And no, I will not give you a hug," he stated crossly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to warn that an evil twin will destroy the island! Gather your strengths, conquer your fears, and prepare for war!" King Malakai boomed.

"Yeah, that's nice. I see. Now, can you tell me how to get out of here?" I cried.

"I will tell you as soon I sense that you believe what I am saying."

"I do. I had a dream last night. Slashbash stopped by," I said.

"Who's Slashbash?" Malakai asked.

"Evil King Brady. He's under the control of the Tarantula people now," I informed.

"Then you must set out and stop him!" Malakai warned. "And keep hold of your ring at all times! He mustn't get it or else he can plunge the light side into darkness."

"Riiiigggghhht."

"I'm serious! Do not lose your ring!"

"I won't. Now, can you tell me where the way out is?" I asked.

"The way you came in. There's also a way through there that leads to the bathroom."

I thanked him and headed back the way I came in. No sooner had I opened it did I see Mikayla searching my room.

"Hey," I said. She jumped up in fright.

"Boomer? Where did you come from?" she asked. "Never mind. Are you ready for practice?"

"In a few," I said. She nodded, and then headed downstairs.

I came downstairs a minute later. After running, pushups, curl ups, and sparring, I could hardly taste anything on my tongue.

"Good job, my king," Mikayla said wiping the sweat off her forehead. "We're done for the day."

"I'd like to do something before we leave," I said in between breaths.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Mikayla, you and I are going on a little adventure," I said headed toward the city.

"Okay. Guards, I might be late for practice," she said to Roger while following me.

Roger picked his nose before nodding.

"Where are we going?" Mikayla asked me.

"You'll see," I responded.

I continued walking and stopped in front of the house I used to live in when Mason and I shared a room together.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I used to live here, didn't I?" I asked as I opened the door. "I've got to take out all my stuff and bring it back to the castle and then give up this place."

"What stuff is still in here?" Mikayla questioned.

"Mainly clothes," I stated as I lead her up to my room. Mikayla spotted a trash bag in the kitchen, grabbed it, and then followed me back to my room.

Together, the two of us loaded my clothes into the bag. Right as we were about to leave, I noticed an arrow headed straight for the door.

"Okay, now we can go—" Mikayla started.

"Look out!" I cried, pushing Mikayla out of the way. The arrow flew right past her, and landed in the middle of the door.

I yanked the arrow out and read the note attached:

_Sinister allies are coming your way_

_It hurts to be one to betray_

It was unsigned.

"Looks like we have a new enemy," Mikayla announced.

"It's probably the Tarantula people," I guessed. "I heard they got a recruit. I don't who though."

"I haven't heard anything about a recruit, but that's likely the case," Mikayla said.

I pocked the note. We went back to the castle, ate lunch, and we went into our own rooms. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In my dream, I felt the presence of my twin brother. I turned around and saw someone standing in the darkness.

"Br—Brady?" I asked.

"Hey Boom," Brady said. "I need you to cure me."

"I know, but how?"

"Through jealously."

"Are you saying that I should—" I started. I stopped and thought about it. It was so perfect!

"Ingenious, isn't it?"

"It is! It might actually work!" I cried.

"What might work?" I heard Mikayla say.

I woke up to see Mikayla standing over me.

"What might work?" she repeated.

"Nothing," I replied. When she left, I couldn't help but staring at her.

"Brady, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I've found a way to cure you."

* * *

Aaaand done! I had planned to update this yesterday, but I wasn't done. Reviews:

**BrakaylaLuver4eva: Will do**

**Wansanataym: Evil Brady**

**Den Blue: Thanks.**

Oh, and next chapter might be short.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N:** I ended last chapter with Boomer saying, ""Brady, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I've found a way to cure you."

What is his plan? Find out in chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I do not own Good King Hunting or Pair of Kings

**Edit: 5/29/13**

* * *

"Brady, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I've found a way to cure you."

I decided to head downstairs to see when dinner was ready. While down there, I would run through my plan.

During dinner, I would ask Lanny to help me with writing the note. Then, I would give the note to Mikayla, she would ask questions, I would answer, she'd show it to her dad, there would be another hunting, and then when all that was done, I could date Mikayla to see if I could break Brady out of his spell. Or Mikayla could just kiss him.

I sat down in my usual seat.

"Ah, good timing King Boomer!" Mason remarked. "We were just about to call you for dinner."

The guards set the food on the table and I ate a bit while taking in my surroundings. I spotted Lanny and his fish Yamakoshi.

"Lanny," I called.

"Yes?"

"Meet me in my room after dinner. I need you to do me a favor!"

He said he would, and I continued to eat. While eating my rice, I noticed an arrow, the same one that had almost killed Mikayla. Only it wasn't headed toward Mikayla; it was headed toward Mason.

"Heads, Mason!" I cried. Without thinking, I threw my fish toward him. The arrow landed right in the center of the fish and drove it into the wall!

"Where'd you learn how to accurately judge the distance of a flying arrow?" Mason asked, astonished.

"I can't say I know," I responded.

Mason walked over to the arrow, spotted a note scribbled in cursive writing, and read:

_Nothing can defeat my evil_

_Good deeds will only result in an upheaval_

"That makes the second one!" I cried.

"What second one?" he asked.

I looked to Mikayla; she shrugged. It was my choice.

"Mikayla and I took a walk, and we found this note on the beach," I stated, taking out the note that talked about sinister allies and betrayal.

"Are we going to be attacked?" Mikayla asked.

"It's possible," Mason stated after he handed the note back to me.

"Well, I've got to go see Lanny. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Mason," I added as I started upstairs.

"Yes?" I stopped and faced Mason.

"Tell Mikayla that I'd like guard practice to be before breakfast. Goodnight!" I headed upstairs.

"You're going to bed at eight!" Mason asked, shocked that I was going to bed early, yet pleased I was going to be up before noon.

"In a half hour!" I cried before closing the door, changing into my pajamas and waiting for Lanny. When he showed up, I told him my plan.

"It's brilliant! When do you want it by?" he asked.

"Tonight by nine or ten. Put it under my pillow," I said.

"Will do, my king!" Lanny announced. I fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

That night, in my dream, I felt Brady was trying to warn me.

"King Boomer! Time for training!" I heard Mikayla call from downstairs.

I grabbed the note from under my pillow, donned my clothes, washed up, and headed outside with Mikayla.

"Okay, let's start with the running," Mikayla suggested.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to start with sparring first," I said.

"Oh, okay then. Let's do exercises first."

After exercises, Mikayla handed me a fake machete, and we started. I started by sizing up Mikayla. I faked a jab at her. She moved her leg. A kicker.

I focused my attention on her lower body and her arms. She didn't go. I looked up, and she charged. She threw her punches at lightning speed. However, I blocked them. She went down to swipe kicked me. I jumped over it. We circled each other like two wolves waiting for the kill.

Mikayla charged, and attempted a spinning heel kick. I dodged the attack and flipped my fighting stance. We both charged at each other. Our machetes collided. I hit her once, but she blocked the rest.

We were now at a standstill. We both sauntered back and then I charged and jumped up in the air. She blocked my punch in the air, but she wasn't ready for when I kicked her in the leg. I knocked Mikayla's machete out of her hand, and then held it against her neck.

"Game over!" I announced.

"Not quite," Mikayla stated. With a quick fluid motion, she swipe kicked me. I fell on the ground and dropped my machete. The note I had in my pants pocket fell out.

Mikayla grabbed my machete, and held it to my throat. I conceded.

"Boomer, you dropped—" Mikayla started as she picked up the note. She froze upon reading it.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"It is," he said.

"You don't realize what's at stake here, do you?"

"I know what's at stake. I know that I've let him down, and I want to change. I don't want to be just his punching bag anymore. I want to cure him from his sleep disorder, and this may be the only way to do that. We were once brothers. Now we're not. He deserves much better. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we are true brothers again," I said.

"Fine, but when we are together, if we want to make this plan of yours work, you're going to have to let me in, even if you don't want to. Don't hide the pain you are feeling; I will help. I know you don't like that, but it's the way it's got to be. And if you truly don't love yourself, then there is no way that you could ever love me," Mikayla said.

"I do love myself, but I want—" I started.

"I understand. How about we head on inside?" she suggested. I shrugged, and we walked inside.

"You're finished already?" Mason asked.

"We had only one fight," I explained.

"Who won?" he asked.

"You mean who won, or who should have won?" I asked.

"Both," he said.

"I won, but Boomer should have," Mikayla replied.

"Really!?"

"Oh, and Dad, get the villagers ready for the hunting tonight," Mikalya ordered.

"Why?" Mason questioned.

Mikayla handed Mason my paper. He read it, looked at me, looked back at the letter, and then looked at me in curiosity.

"You're asking out my daughter? To help cure Brady? You don't realize what's at stake here, do you?"

"I know what's at stake. I know that I've let Brady down, and I want to change. I don't want to be just his punching bag anymore. I want to cure him from his sleep disorder, and this may be the only way to do that. We were once brothers. Now we're not. He deserves much better. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we are true brothers again," I said.

"Okay then. We have another hunt. You'd better not embarrass me like you did your brother," Mason warned.

"I won't, sir."

"Good. We have another hunt!" Mason roared. "Wait, didn't we have one earlier this month? Oh, well. We have another hunt!" he roared again.

* * *

**A/N:** The Hunt begins! Okay, so maybe it was longer than I thought, but oh well.

Before I start my thanks-for-reviewing listing, I would like to tell those Brakayla fans that although it's looking like just Mikayla and Boomer, I have plans on their being a Brakayla kiss after the hunt. Oops. Forget I said that.

Anyways, I would like to thank Bra-Kayla Luver4eva and whoopie123 for reviewing and to say that here is your next chapter. If you happen to review during the process of me posting this chapter up, I apologize, but I don't have control over it.


	8. Chapter 8

**The time has finally come to update this yet again! I had trouble writing this, so I did this as an outline (my version of one atleast). Eleven pages on word. Ridikolus! **

**Anyways, I know you're probablly expecting me to answer reviews this chapter as I always have, but not this chapter. Enjoy! And for those of you just wondering, there will be no play format for chapter 9. **

* * *

Chapter 8 PoK Outline:

At night around 11ish

Lanny: Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to one of Kinkow's most exciting traditions! The traditions where the girls ask themselves 'Is he really worth dating?'

He looked at Mikayla who gave him a questioning look.

Lanny: Tonight's hunter; Mason Makoola!

Mason comes out wearing the same uniform and carrying the same weapons

Lanny: And being hunted for the second time in two months, Baldy—I mean Boomer!

Boomer confidently came up.

Mason: I got to smell you to make sure I know your scent.

Smells Boomer

Mason: Whew! You don't smell like egg salad. You go get a five minute head start. You'll need it.

Boomer: If I don't make it back, remember me Kinkow!

Boomer runs off into forest, not screaming

People applaud

Mikayla decided to head inside and wait.

Mikayla: (mumbling) Let's hope he makes it

In the forest

Boomer runs around for a while, grows tired

Boomer: Let's see. I've got to go low, but Mason probably is thinking that I will change that and hide high, so I'll hide low.

Turns over bush to see Mason

Mason: Should have gone high

Boomer backed up, thought about fighting, then ran

Lanny appears

Lanny: Why didn't you catch him and skin him?

Mason: There will be time for that later

Boomer comes back to see that he's ran in a circle

"Really should have learned my way around by now," he panted.

Boomer hears noise.

Boomer: I'm betting that's him.

Turns around and knocks Mason out of tree, then runs

Mason falls on ground

Mason: This is gonna be harder than last time. Good to know he's training though

Mason stands up and sniffs air

Mason: He went that away

Heads northwest

Lanny follows

Lanny: He beat you bad

Mason: He tied the score. The next match may decide the victor. At least, that's what I've heard

Mason gets up off the ground

Lanny: Where'd you hear that?

Mason: Fight Class 101. Insert laughing from background.

Lanny: Is that even a class? Insert laughing from background.

Mason stares at Lanny.

Mason: Shut up. I think I smell him…

Mason headed toward a rock on the beach.

Mason: Whaa!

Boomer: Aah!

Boomer jumped up, ran across the beach, then he decided to head back.

Boomer (panting) Good one

Mason: Thank you! Sword!

Mason caught the sword without even looking at it.

Mason: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

Mason wields his sword three times.

Boomer spots a small rock on the ground.

He bends down and picks it up.

Boomer: Gladly!

Boomer hurtles the stone toward Mason.

Mason easily blocks it.

Mason: (taunting): You've got to do better than that if you want to win this match!

Boomer: This is a match? Insert laughing from background.

Mason: Yes. And whoever wins this may be the victor.

Boomer: Where'd you hear that?

Mason: Fight Class 101. Insert laughing from background.

Boomer: Is that even a class? Insert laughing from background.

Lanny: That's what I said!

Boomer: Fine, I'll fight. Lanny! Sword!

Lanny hurtles sword at Boomer's head.

Boomer ducks. The sword lands near the rock that he was behind.

Boomer: Watch it!

Boomer picked up the sword.

Mason: Ready?

Boomer: Ready!

Mason attacked with his sword. Boomer blocked.

Mason attacked with his sword.

Boomer ducked behind the attack and attacked with his own sword.

Mason blocked. The swords collided.

Mason turned and stabbed Boomer in the arm. Blood fell onto the sand.

Boomer: Man! That hurt!

Mason: Has Mikayla been using those fake machetes again?

Boomer: Now and then

Mason: This is real now. Getting hit comes with a cost

Mason and Boomer circle each other

Boomer: One thing stays the same, however

Mason: Oh yeah? What's that?

Boomer: My opponent's weakness!

Boomer roars and charges at Mason

Mason easily blocks it

Boomer retreats, then lunges in the air at Mason with sword.

Mason blocks sword. Swords collide.

Boomer goes low.

Mason stabbed in thigh, Boomer stabbed in his left flank.

Mason: You wanna call this one a draw? Insert laughing from background

Boomer: Sure

Boomer retreats back into jungle with sword

In jungle, five minutes later

Boomer: Time for me to mess with Mason's mind

Takes off shirt and starts to cut off part of it.

Back at beach

Mason: Okay. Time to go back to work

Lanny: The hunt is back on? Let's go!

Mason and Lanny enter jungle

Boomer: (after finishing cutting the shirt) Done

Sees Lanny and Mason

Boomer: Crap!

Drops shirt and hides in bush nearby

Mason and Lanny enter

Mason: What's this?

Picks up Boomer's shirt

Mason: It's his shirt!

Mason holds it up into the wind

Shirt blows south

Mason starts to head south

Mason: (stopping) Do I smell a second Boomer?

Lanny: I don't know. I think I saw him hide behind that bush

Points to bush Boomer is hiding behind

Mason: You hardly get anything right (Insert Laughing from Background)

Lanny: True

Mason: Follow me

Mason and Lanny head south

Boomer heads east

Fifteen minutes later

Mason: Huh. That's odd. I lost the scent!

Mason headed back to the original point

Mason: I smell six now! How is that possible?!

Mason heads back south with Lanny

Four hours later

Mason: Again! No! Well, let's head back to the beach. How much time do we have?

Lanny: Less than an hour

Lanny falls asleep on the ground

Mason rolls eyes, drops him in the cart

Mason rolls cart to beach

Mason looks at the sun

Mason: Oh crap! May as well head back

Rolls cart to castle

Spots Boomer

Mason: There he is

Grabs razor and puts it in his pocket

Charges at Boomer with sword

Two fight for nine minutes

Mason knocks Boomer's sword to the ground

Boomer: I give up. Go ahead and shave me

Holds hands up and turns around

Mason: Gladly

Gets razor, turns it on

Bell sounds

People come storming outside. Mason turns razor off

Villager: Did you shave him

Mason: (Putting razor back in his pocket) I was going to, but I never did.

Mikayla comes running out

Mikayla: Who won?

Mason: It was Boomer… by a hair…

Villagers: Boomer! Boomer! Boomer! Boomer!

During chant, Mason pats Boomer on the back

Mason: Good job. You won. You have permission to date my daughter

Boomer: You won't regret anything, sir

Retrieves sword and hands it to Mason

Mason wields it and puts it in his belt side

Mason: Thank you

Boomer: No problem. Now if you excuse me, I need rest

Heads upstairs and falls asleep

Wakes up, and takes a shower

Dries off, heads downstairs, sees party being thrown

People: Surprise!

Boomer: A party? For me? You're too kind!

Heads outside

Mikayla: Congrats! Let's begin!

Boomer and Mikayla hug

Candice: Adorable! Now, what's a good title for this? (Insert laughing from background)

Mikayla and Boomer turn around embarrassed

Voice: I know

Everyone turns around

Evil Brady: How about "Slashbash takes control of the Kinkow Nation while its inhabitants are held captive by a surplus of Tarantula People!

Candice: A bit lengthy (Insert laughing from background)

Evil Brady: Shut up! TARANTULA PEOPLE! ATTACK!

Hundreds of Tarantula People enter castle grounds

Mason tosses Mikayla a bow and a few arrows

Mason tosses Shaman a club

Mason tosses Boomer a sword

Candice: No fair! What about me?

Boomer: There's a sword inside under the lamp. We do that just in case an enemy enters.

Candice dashes inside

Mikayla: I'm impressed you knew

Boomer: (Snort) Please! Let's see how you do with a bow and arrow

Mikayla: How's this?

Fires three quick shots. One hits Tarantula person in the heart. He falls dead.

Boomer: Oooh…

Second shot hits Tarantula person in the belly. Falls down. Tarantula Person nearby stops to help.

Boomer: Eiiii!

Third shot hits Tarantula person in the eye. Falls down dead.

Boomer: Youch! You can kill, girlfriend!

Mikayla: You know it!

Candice reenters

Candice: Take this Tarantula freak!

Fires slingshot

Bounces off his belly

Tarantuala person glares at her.

Candice: Time to run

Starts to run

Tarantula person runs after her

Tarantula person grabs Candice

Throws her over his shoulder and heads back

Candice: Help!

Mikayla: (in a battle with a Tarantula person) On it!

Kicks opponent in stomach, heads to lying sword

Backflips over Tarantula person's arms

Swipe kicks Tarantula person, grabs sword on ground

Hurtles sword like a spear at the Tarantula person holding Candice

Hits Tarantula person in the back

Tarantula person and Candice fall down

Candice runs off

Boomer: God damn! (Turns back to fight Tarantula person) You go girl!

Mikayla yanks sword out of Tarantula person's back

Mikayla: Boomer! Catch!

Throws sword in Boomer's direction

Boomer sees it out of the corner of his eye

Boomer: So sorry it has to end this badly

Tarantula person goes for leg

Boomer goes sideways airborne

Grabs flying sword

Stabs Tarantula person with the sword in his stomach

Boomer lands on the ground

Tarantula person curses before dying

Boomer yanks sword out of his stomach

Mikayla: Great catch, you Majesty

Grabs slingshot and two stones from Candice

Fires at Tarantula person trying to grab her

Two stones hit

Mikayla fires another two at a Tarantula person thirty feet away

Two stones hit

Mikayla high jump kicks a guy

Fights another Tarantula person

Boomer: Heads!

Mikayla knocks Tarantula person out with a puch

Turns around and sees a Tarantula person lunging at her

Tarantula person falls to ground dead, a sword lying in the back of his neck

Mikayla: Thanks Boomer

Boomer: No prob

Yanks sword up out of Tarantula person's neck

Candice: Gross!

Mikayla: By the way, another couplet arrived

Fights with a Tarantula person

Boomer: What did it say?

Joins in the fight

Mikayla: _I'm going in to kiss you_

_No way is anything going to stop me _

And it was addressed to me!

Boomer: (sarcasm) Scary

Punches Tarantula person, swipe kicks him

Holds sword to his throat

Tarantula person flees.

Mikayla kills her foe

Mikayla: Let's help the others

Mikayla and Boomer run off in search of more Tarantula people

Kill another twenty more before they're outnumbered 4:1

Evil Brady: (walking in) Drop you weapons, guys

Mikayla, Boomer, Mason, and the guards drop their weapons

Tarantula people pick them all up

Tarantula people lead good guys into jungle

Evil Brady: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! It's the show you've all been waiting for! The rise of Kinkow's new leader!

* * *

**Narrator (Me): Next chapter, Boomer's motivational speech (no joke), the Brakayla Kiss, and a shocking discovery…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This chapter's took forever to write! It's epic though, so I suspect there will be quite a few reviews. No offense. Thank you so much for reviewing. As your reward for this special contribution, the thirty-third person who reviews this story shall receive a year's supply of imaginary free cookies!

Now, on to Chapter 9! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Summary:** Evil Brady prepares his ascendancy in power, while Mikayla shares a kiss with her crush Brady.

* * *

Inside the cage guarded by several Tarantula people, Mason was teaching Thaila and Candace how to play a game he learned during his childhood days. Meanwhile, a couple was hugging one another, the latter reassuring his wife that everything was going to be okay. Others were talking about what was going to happen once their captors return. Boomer was lost in thought. And Mikayla was constantly making attempts to find a way out.

Finally, Candace became annoyed by Mikayla's desperation. "Hey, Mikayla!" she yelled. "It's no use anymore! We can't escape! I'm sorry, Mikayla, but Brady's won. He has a powerful army, he has us scheduled to be killed at any given moment...I'm sorry, Mikayla. It's over."

"We have to take a break. When the opportunity comes to us, we seize it immediately," Boomer announced.

Mikayla sighed and looked at her temporary boyfriend. "Oh, Boomer. I wish there was a way for us to make all of this right. But Candace's right: I think the fight's been won."

"The fight is never won until it is," Boomer stated.

"And how do you know that, Boomer?" Mason asked.

"It's like one of my days when I'm bullied. I get hopelessly harassed by them, but a certain flaw in their thinking allows me to turn the tide and fight back. Brady is so self-conceited that he will display similar flaws, and once he does, we take advantage of it to escape."

"How do we know when he displays said flaws?" Mikayla asked.

"Trust me, we'll know."

"Thanks, Boomer."

Boomer smiled. "Still shocked that I survived the hunt?"

"A little bit, yeah," Mikayla replied. "And Lanny and I said that you'd likely fall victim within the first half hour."

Boomer chuckled.

"Mikayla, I didn't tell you this on the day I arrived, or the past 48 hours: the moment I first saw you, I felt so safe with you. As safe I was with my family before we were ushered away into this gorgeous paradise. I had been so scarred by leaving, and my life had been so empty. That is, until you and Mason helped lift those scars into the unknown. You treated me like Lanny would do to his pet fish. Like a member of the family. Never before had I been so happy, and my life finally meant something to me again.

"And when you approached me during that fateful day a year ago and told me that I was to be a king of my own island, I accepted my second life so easily. You wanna know why? Because I knew that if I turned down the offer, maybe, just maybe, Mason might've been assigned to some other king who would instantly fail, and the Tarantula people would accomplish their goal to conquer the island of Kinkow."

"True," Mason commented.

"Quiet, I'm not done. So, I accepted Mason's offer and I underwent my life as a king. Initially, it had been so hard on me, and I was on the verge of destroying the island. But I taught myself to withstand it all, and when I finally was ruled a great king, I was thankful. And on that day, King Boomer was born. And I couldn't have done it without your love and passion for me.

"I never got the chance to thank you two. Actually, I had many opportunities, many, but you probably already know that. But as time passed, my need to thank you aided me in growing more and more tired of having to maintain my guard, and I kept dreaming of the day where I would finally just do whatever I wanted in front of you two and not get in trouble. I wished the day would never end.

"Unfortunately, it never happened.

"The following weeks were a nightmare for me; having to watch you two go on with your lives without knowing that your king had grown up. But I accepted everything, for I knew it was the best. And yet, I still dreamed of the day where I can just let it all out and to say that I'm sorry and that I'm ready to help for real. And now that the day has come, I want to say it again. Thank you."

Mason looked at Boomer, appalled upon what he was hearing. Mikayla was also. Mikayla smiled. "You're welcome, Boomer."

"But I must also add this: I have failed you two. I made a promise that I wouldn't do anything to put the island in danger. But the moment I went on my first mission as a king, last year, I broke that promise immediately. You know the rest of the story."

"Is the Brady we know still here?" Mikayla asked.

"The Brady Parker we know and love is gone now. Even though I didn't know that by leaving him I was leaving him vulnerable, I did know that you two would be missing each other. Brady didn't have the chance to apologize for running off on you. And now that you know, I want to say this for not doing something about Brady running off. For not following him.

"I'm sorry."

Mikayla immediately embraced Boomer in a tight hug. "Apology accepted, pal."

Boomer stood shocked, but he eventually returned the hug with the same emotion. The two parted.

"It's time to take Kinkow back!"

People cheered.

"Thanks, Boomer, for cheering me up," Mikayla said.

"No problem."

The cage door opened. The captives all looked up at the Evil King Brady in fear.

"Escort all of the hostages to the castle," Brady ordered. "We're about to make it my new base. But leave Mikayla here, for I want to have a little chat with her first before we get on with our business."

A Tarantula person took out a set of keys and several other Tarantula people escorted all of the hostages except for Mikayla out of the cage and then Brady looked at Mikayla.

The Tarantula person closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the cage with Brady.

Brady looked at Mikayla and said, "It must've been a hard time, having to be cooped up in this damp cage for many hours. Was it?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, I pity you, greatly. It was really unnecessary of me, throwing you in this birdcage with the others in the first place. After all, why decide to throw away such a beautiful piece of art as if it were a worthless piece of garbage? Art like you."

Brady gently grabbed Mikayla and pulled her up so he can bring her into a dramatic embrace. Their faces were so close to one another that their noses were touching, and Mikayla became fearful for what Brady had in store for her.

"You know, Mikayla," he said, "when I first met you when we arrived on Kinkow, I classified you as an obstacle to my plans of world domination. But simultaneously, I was overwhelmed by how _beautiful_ you looked. And finally, after two days of pondering this beauty of yours, I finally realized that there is something in this world I need besides my need of power. You."

"What are you saying?" asked Mikayla.

"I love you, Mikayla Makoola," replied Brady.

Brady drove his point home when he pulled Mikayla closer to him and their lips bonded into a kiss. Mikayla was shocked when she found herself returning the kiss almost immediately. However, her fears slowly washed away. The true meaning of life, the love, and the utter wonder on both of their faces, hoping this night would never end. Knowing that for both of them, this may be the last time to prove their love, so strong, so deep, and yet so sad to never want to let go, to the meaning of life. She felt the cage and the entire world slip away from her mind, but she didn't care; as long as Brady and her still remained, still kissing, then Mikayla knew that she was in a world where she always wanted to be. Minutes extended into eternity and Brady's admission flowed all around Mikayla in a vortex. Finally, after at least five minutes, the two parted, and the feeling of eternity was shattered.

At first, Mikayla was glad she finally kissed Brady and he returned the kiss. But when she opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of her new lover, she felt the cage coming back to her. Shock shot up into Mikayla's brain, and she finally understood the irony of the situation.

Should she accept his love? For an entire year, from the moment she first met him, Mikayla had always hoped he would reveal his true feelings towards her, and that the two of them would live their own happy ending, like a fairy tale or something. But now Mikayla could see her future where she was always cleaning the castle while Brady gave more decrees to the world, where she had to be by Brady's side in bed, where she watched at Brady's side as prisoners fought to the death while Brady cackled with glee.

She always wanted her dream to come true. But now that it has, she just knew that it didn't turn out to be the way she wanted anymore.

"No."

"_No_?" Brady exclaimed, his eyes widening. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean 'no' by 'no', Brady," replied Mikayla. "I love you too, Brady, I really do. But I loved the old you, where you just wanted to have fun, where you wanted to take risks and impress yourself and others like me. You cared so much for the villagers, and now, all you care about it yourself, and that's something about you that I don't love!"

"I _cared_ for others?" Brady looked disgusted. "REVOLTING!"

Mikayla lost it. She grabbed Brady's shirt and yelled into his face as she started to cry, "PLEASE, BRADY! I DON'T WANT THIS TO CONTINUE! PLEASE, I WANT THE OLD YOU TO COME BACK! _PLEASE_! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK, BRADY! I LOVE YOU, BRADY!"

Mikayla's sight was blurry with tears, but she couldn't help but notice a Brady's eye color change. Brady smirked.

"Okay, so you don't love me," he said. He roughly grabbed her and escorted her out of the cell. "But I can help you change your mind..." He whistled sharply, and Atog appeared.

"Atog, we got a trouble maker. Take her to the dungeon," Brady ordered.

Atog grabbed Mikayla and started walking to the dungeon.

"Wait!" Brady called. Atog stopped. "Give them this."

Atog grabbed the paper and headed to the dungeon.

"Do you love me now?" Brady asked.

"No. How did you get Atog to join you?" Mikayla cried to Brady.

Brady didn't answer, instead he walked off.

Once Atog reached the dungeon, he ripped off the opening, and dropped Mikayla and the piece of paper in there before putting the opening back in place and running back to Brady.

Mason caught Mikayla and they both fell to the ground.

"What's this message?" Boomer asked as he picked up the paper. "_Gone is the guy you once loved._ Isn't this supposed to be longer?"

Boomer dropped the paper, and was about to smudge it with his foot when Mikayla grabbed it.

"We might need this," she stated.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Mason! See if you can bend the bars!" Mikayla cried.

"I've tried that, baby girl. I've not had success with it."

"Where's Uncle Jason when you need him?" Mikayla asked herself. Insert laughing from background.

"AAAAHHHHH!" the prisoners heard. They cringed when they saw Uncle Jason land on the ground awkwardly.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Uncle Jason!" Mason yelled. "Let us out!"

Uncle Jason staggered his way to the dungeon, grabbed the key from the wall, and opened the door for Boomer, Mason, Mikayla, and the other prisoners. They hurried out.

"How'd you end up in there?" Jason asked as he regained his balance.

"A king turned rogue, then we were attacked by our enemies. Brady, the leader locked us up, and now we're here."

"We're taking back Kinkow!" Boomer added.

"Glad to have you on the team bro," Mason announced as he hugged his brother.

* * *

At first, Atog wasn't supposed to be the big surprise I mentioned in Chapter 3 or whenever it was, but Atog on the bad guy's side is kind of a surprise. Now, before I get charged by an angry mob of Bra-Kayla fans, I'll make the reviews quick.

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: He will. Couple more chapters I think...**

**Wansapanataym: I know. They're being done on purpose.**

**Whoopi123: Thanks**

**TMW: Thanks. How did I do on the kiss scene? Too much?**

Brakayla1273: There he is! Get him!

(People come after me.)

Yikes. (While running) If I'm stil alive after this, I'll update. And Brakayla 1273, if you're reading this chapter, I hope you don't actually pretend to chase me!


	10. Chapter 10

Phew, I was begining to worry I'd never get this up. But rules have to be broken. I credit myself for being the thirty-third reviewer, not really. Anyways, I hope for you to read, and although I don't appreciate flames, if they get reviews, then by all means, flame me. Anyways, here is the long awaited Chapter 10. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Summary:** It's what you've all been waiting for: the battle for Kinkow!

* * *

It was currently 7:48 A.M., and the morning sun was shining on the sandy beach. Two days had passed since Brady and the Tarantula had learned of their prisoner's escape, with the help of Uncle Jason. Having made Tarantula robots and cyborgs those two days, an exhausted Brady was asleep, probably contemplating on his sinister plans.

As Lanny approached the beach, he looked at the evil Brady, only to find him already awake.

"So," Lanny said, "what'd you do to Brady?"

"I trapped him in his own mind."

"Very effective. Though, I'd just let him wander around hopelessly until you die."

Brady smiled maliciously. "Lovely. That's cuttin' it deep right there. I'll do that to my Brady after I conquer this pitiful little island!"

"Remember, you still have to take care of those escapees before we get to business!"

"I have Tarantula People scouting the whole of Kinkow for them, and they have orders to exterminate them upon sighting, without any survivors."

"Looking for them won't work," Lanny placed his hands on his hips. "Those people are clever, _very _clever. They know exactly where to hide, exactly where we can't find them. I should know. Probably the best thing for us to do is to lure them out. Use a ruse, an efficient one, and watch as they fall into our trap."

"And exactly what kind of ruse are you suggesting?" asked Brady.

"We attack Kinkow."

"I like. Call in the Tarantula People!" Brady ordered.

"Our boss has some announcements to make," a Tarantula person said in his native language.

"We are all aware that we have people that oppose us at every turn! Well, I initially decided that they should be tracked down and destroyed immediately. But Lanny suggested that instead of coming to _them_, they come to _us_. We _attack _Kinkow. Annihilate the streets. Invade neighborhoods. Obliterate everything in our path. We do whatever we wish until the escaped prisoners respond by retaliating. And what a foolish mistake they would make, for we will be waiting for them with the unbeatable army that is all of you!" Brady cried.

The Tarantula People all roared out.

"So it's settled," Brady replied. "We reveal ourselves to this wretched island!"

The Tarantula People roared out again, and Brady, smiling, turned to Atog.

"Lift me up!" he ordered.

Atog nodded silently and lifted Brady up.

"TARANTULA PEOPLE," Brady screeched to not only his army of Tarantula People, but to all of Kinkow, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Uncle Jason was roaming around the beach when he heard Brady's roar.

"TARANTULA PEOPLE! ATTACK!" Brady roared.

An army of Tarantula People began to march toward the streets of Kinkow. Uncle Jason stumbled and quickly ran back to the castle, where everyone had slept the previous two nights.

"Mason!" Uncle Jason called. "I've bad news!"

"Lay it on me. Nothing scares Mason!"

"King Brady has ordered the Tarantula People to attack Kinkow!"

"Yaahh!" Mason cried. "This is not good. This is _not _good!" Mason said as he wandered around the castle.

"What in tarnation am I doing up at eight?" Boomer cried as he slumbered down the stairs.

"Kinkow is under attack by the Tarantula People."

"Right now?"

"Yes. They're going to be destroying the villages," Uncle Jason said.

"Are we going to meet them halfway?" Boomer asked.

"I guess," Mason said. "Go wake up Mikayla and tell her the Tarantula People are attacking."

Boomer did as told and Mikayla came running out in a matter of seconds.

"Kinkow's under attack?!" she asked. "Who ordered?"

"King Brady," Uncle Jason informed when both Mason and Boomer shrugged.

"Time to kick these bad boys," Mikayla cried as she whipped out a pocket machete. Boomer nodded in appreciation.

"Gather all the weapons and good guys you can find, and then let's head to the village. This fight is about to get ugly," Mason stated and cracked his knuckles and neck.

* * *

Lanny led the surplus of Tarantula People into town as they began annihilating the village. Families ran in fear, and houses were demolished entirely. The evil prince cackled as he watched a Tarantula person grab a man, and aimed his sword at the father.

"DADDY!" one of the children cried.

Suddenly, a club flew out of nowhere, smacking the Tarantula guy in the head and knocking him out, causing the Tarantula person to fall over and drop the father in the process. The father shook his head to alleviate his shock and examined the rescuer: a furry creature.

"Nice job, Poopalay!" Boomer complimented.

Meanwhile, Lanny watched in shock as the man reunited with his family, and then turned toward none other than the good guys. Mason, Boomer, Mikayla, the Shaman, Candace, the guards, the villagers who weren't annihilated and wanted to fight, Poopalay, Hibachi and his crew, the poets, escaped prisoners and convicts, the Head Chef, Lucas and the Sea Raiders were lined up to fight. Mikayla wielded two machetes while Mason, Boomer, the guards, and Lucas had only one. All the prisoners held clubs and sorts, ready to take revenge on some unfortunate people. Eight villagers stared at the Tarantula Army, the ones that were under the command of Lanny. Hibachi and his crew joined with the poets; they all held slingshots. And last but not least, Candace, Thalia, and the rest of the good guys had their arms crossed as they stared daggers at their enemies.

Mason announced, "There's no way this island will fall before you! We WILL NOT let you succeed! BOOMERS, **ATTACK**!"

"How come I don't get to announce that?" Mikayla asked. "And why is the group called Boomer's?"

"Who cares?" Boomer cried.

Every Boomers issued a battle cry together and charged forward with all of their might.

Lanny gasped and looked at the troops. "TARANTULA PEOPLE, **CHARGE**!"

Every Tarantula Person issued a battle cry together and charged forward towards their opponents.

Both *cough cough*armies *cough cough* ran miles within minutes, and the earth trembled. This powerful shaking extended for miles, and everyone on the island could practically feel it. The two armies closed in on each other and...

The battle, the _war_ for the island, for Kinkow, had begun.

It was chaos. Dozens of Tarantula People died within the first five minutes. Convicts were on the ground, dead, swords in their stomachs. Hibachi, his gang, and the Head Chef engaged several Tarantula People in battle. The Shaman and Lucas dueled a cyborg tarantula manned by, go figure, a Tarantula Person. Candace and Thalia worked together to defeat a squad of Tarantula Robots before high-fiving. Mason decapitated a Tarantula Robot of his own with a double-bladed sword.

Lanny watched fearfully as his army began falling before the Boomers and was about to take out his walkie-talkie to call out more troops when a poet punched Lanny in the face. Lanny wiped the blood flecked on his mouth before facing his opponent.

"Looks like this is round two of our fight, poet guy!" he snarled.

"It's Sherman! And bring it!"

Lanny lunged for Sherman, but the poet jumped out of the way and Lanny instead slammed his face against the asphalt. Sherman chuckled, but that turned into a gasp as his opponent took out a sword and began swinging. Sherman dodged every strike and threw a large pebble at Lanny's head, hitting him with full accuracy and causing the villain to drop his weapon. Sherman lunged for it, as did Lanny, and the two grabbed the weapon at the same time before beginning to struggle for dominant control over it. Finally, the sword accidentally slipped out of their hands and into the air, and Sherman kicked Lanny in the stomach, and then reached out for the sword as it fell toward his hand.

However, Lanny seized the chance to punch Sherman in the face and grab the sword. He then wrestled Sherman to the ground.

"Goodbye, Sherman," Lanny said as he prepared to plunge the sword into Sherman's skull.

Suddenly, Lucas ran into the fray and shoved Lanny to the ground, grabbing the sword and holding it at his throat. Candace also arrived and helped the poet up onto his feet, and Lucas turned to Sherman.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Sherman. He then smiled proudly. "Hey, you saved me!"

"No problem. Now leave," Lucas ordered Lanny. Lanny did as told.

* * *

At the top of the sky in their rebuilt jet (the one that blew up in the sky and the parachutes had rocks in them), Brady and Lanny, who had ran back and were now in the jet watched from above as the Tarantula People continued to fight the Boomers, identical anger masking their faces.

"No!" Lanny growled. "We must NOT be defeated!"

"Call in more troops!" ordered Brady.

Lanny nodded and was about to procure his walkie-talkie when the jet shook a few times. Standing there was Boomer, Mason, Mikayla, Candace, Lucas, and the Poopalay, all armed. Growling, Brady motioned the Tarantula Person controlling the jet to begin revolving as it traveled, and the guy obeyed. The jet began spinning as its engines thrust it forward, and Mason and Poopalay were soon thrown off; fortunately, Mason had a parachute, which he activated.

With one hand, Candace broke the windows on the jet with a sword. This caused her to lose her balance. Candace grabbed Lanny and the two fell out of the jet. Candace grabbed Lanny to rescue him, but he began retaliating and the two were soon fighting in midair.

Meanwhile, Mikayla, Boomer, and Lucas struggled to reach Brady. However, a Tarantula Person manning the wheel took off his hat and threw it at them. Lucas dodged it, but accidentally released his grip on the jet in the process, and Mikayla and Boomer watched with horror as he tumbled off the jet and began plummeting to the island below. They both sighed with relief when a parachute unfolded itself.

Boomer tackled the Tarantula Person and threw the guy off the jet. Without a pilot, the jet fell along with the Tarantula Person until Brady activated the jet's autopilot mode. Meanwhile, the Tarantula Person realized he had a parachute and activated it.

Mikayla and Boomer fought against the rushing winds as they boarded the cockpit. Brady growled and took out a jet belt, lashing out several poisonous spikes at the duo, all of which were dodged. Screaming with fury, Brady threw a knife out of nowhere at Mikayla and actually hit her on the head. As fate would have it, the knife's blade didn't hit her skull. Boomer gasped as his friend and toughest ally fell out of the jet, and his shock intensified when no parachute was activated.

_"Mikayla must've been rendered unconscious when that knife hit her,"_ Boomer concluded in his mind as he continued to watch with escalating fear for a parachute, and yet, there was none. Suddenly, a fist collided with his cheek, and pain assaulted it. Boomer turned and saw his brother towering over him, anger in his eyes.

"I'm gonna teach you to meddle with my business, Boom!" yelled Brady over the winds as he grabbed Boomer's shirt collar and then punched him in the face again.

Dizziness flowed into Boomer's head, and his sight became blurry. However, despite the blurriness, reluctantly landed a kick on his brother's leg, and watched with recovering vision as Brady fell on top of the jet's autopilot button, disabling the mechanism. The jet immediately began a full nosedive, and nausea crept into Boomer's stomach as the king struggled to hold onto a nearby seat, while Brady held onto the steering wheel.

Boomer managed to look up and saw trees before he was suddenly thrown about, with numerous crashing sounds and breaking branches that assaulted his ears, and then everything went as black as night.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter's a long one. But don't worry. There are a few more action-packed chapters before I'm calling this complete. Thank you so much for making this one of the most popular stories on the site! As a reward, if I decide to carry throught with it, one of you reviewers will receive an Internet hug, a supply of virtual cookies, and you becoming a Favorite Author of mine!

As for everyone else, don't feel left out; here's virtual cookies to everyone for reviewing! Next chapter, I'll stop with this cookie nonsense and move back to the dialouge. I'm too tired to answer reviews, so I'll call it a night and wish you all who reads this an early halloween.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for acting like such as douche last chapter. I just got carried away; I'm not that patient at times. My friend is about 90% through with the chapter. He'll also review chapter 10 and this chapter. It's gonna take him a while though. Hope your Halloween was enjoyable! And I hope things for you are gonna get more enjoyable with this new update!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Summary:** It's the epic showdown between the Parker kings! Who will win?

* * *

Boomer had never felt so dizzy in his whole life. Crawling out of the wreckage of Brady's jet, he immediately collapsed upon the forest ground and then stared with blurry vision at his contents before he fell over on his back. The sun was bathing him with its warm rays of light, but Boomer noticed the gray bank of storm clouds rolling in, about to engulf the bright star like ink flowing over a precious painting. Attempting to stand up, Boomer was only on his two feet for a couple of seconds before he fell back onto the ground uncomfortably, the dirt covering the skin of his chin in mud. Groaning, Boomer rolled over, then spotted the sword Mason gave him and began crawling toward the weapon with much strain.

Finally, after five painful minutes, the king placed his hand over the weapon. Brady then looked at the wreckage, his sights improving in quality. He felt his dizziness slowly fade away, and once he regained enough strength, Boomer stood up without any difficulty and dusted himself off. The first thing he noticed was the trail of blood smeared against the dark side's bushes. It was his blood, coming from the injuries he sustained from the crash-landing. Looking away from the recoiling sight, Boomer made his way toward the wreckage, hoping to find an unconscious Brady. While exploring the wreckage for any sign of his brother, Boomer noticed that the jet had landed near a forest that snaked its way to the castle. Boomer remembered the trees he sighted briefly before the crash.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and hold onto them tightly like a crab's claws, and then, Boomer was thrown into the air and he slammed painfully into one of the trees. Landing on the ground, the king looked up and watched as Brady closed in on him. Brady's eyes were burning with rage.

"I've had about enough with you, Boom!" Brady said. "It's time I got rid of you for good!"

Boomer rolled out of the way with difficulty as Brady punched the tree the king was laying against a few seconds ago. Shielding his face from the small fragments of wood that rained on him, Boomer pocketed his machete, and charged forward and punched Brady's legs. Brady fell over with a scream, and Boomer took advantage of his to jump onto his chest and started beating his brother up. However, Brady recuperated quickly and grabbed Boomer, throwing him aside with a yell of anger.

The clouds slowly engulfed the sun, immersing Kinkow in slight darkness, and thunder echoed through the island. Brady looked up at the gray weather sky and chuckled before stalking towards Boomer, cracking his knuckles while doing so.

"I'm gonna _enjoy_ pummeling you to a pulp!" snarled Brady as he took another punch at Boomer, but Boomer dodged it and responded with a punch on the shoulder.

Brady grabbed Boomer, wrapped his arms around his throat, and began squeezing his brother with all of his might. Crying out in pain, Boomer used the last of his strength to step on Brady's foot, hard. The act sent Brady back, and he dropped Boomer to the street as a result. Boomer then watched as his stepbrother withdrew a knife, the same knife he had used to send Mikayla to her doom. Another rumble of thunder echoed through the street, but Boomer didn't bother to hear it out, and neither did Brady. The two kings just stared at each other, Boomer softly, Brady with the most rage he has ever expressed.

"Just surrender, Boomer, and I recommend you'd take my offer sincerely, for this will be the last time I will have to tell anyone this before I finally go over the edge."

"I will _never_ surrender."

"Then you've just spelled your doom. YARGH!"

Brady threw the knife at Boomer, but he dodged it and threw his own punches. Brady dodged those and made a furious dash toward Boomer and kicked him in the stomach; nausea crept up Boomer's stomach again and he threw up.

"How _disgusting_," noted Brady as he retrieved his knife and approached the fallen Boomer, kicking him over and kneeling over him. He smiled as he raised his weapon; Boomer saw his frightened reflection glinting back at him through the silver metal.

* * *

The real Brady watched in horror as Boomer's frightened eyes stared on through the projection in the purple mist. He gasped when he saw the reflection of Slashbash's weapon in Boomer's watering eyes.

"**BOOMER!**" Brady screamed.

* * *

Boomer's hand finally found his pocket machete, and the boy swung at Brady, but missed. Fortunately, Brady flinched from the near-impact and Boomer took advantage of his brother's vulnerability, shoving Brady off of him and rolling away. Boomer then attacked and knocked Brady's knife to the ground.

Brady briefly roared out inhumanely and began sprinting toward the beach, where Boomer noticed a ship. Realizing that Brady was trying to escape, Boomer pursued his brother. Brady dodged his swipes expertly before grabbing onto one of the ropes, which he started scaling up. Boomer followed suit and had to put the sword back, for the climbing process required both of his hands. Both Brady and Boomer were able to reach the top of the ship when the latter managed to tackle his brother to the floor.

"You just can't stop your meddling, can't you?" Brady snarled before he punched Boomer in the face. He then stood up and started to climb up the rope. Brady thrust a barrel forward towards Boomer with intentions of knocking him over, but Boomer made a jump.

"Darn it!" Brady cried in fury. Boomer made his way to his brother.

Growling, Brady threw the knife at Boomer, hoping to hit him like he did with Mikayla, but Boomer was ready and dodged the weapon.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO GET RID OF YOU?" screeched Brady as the ship began rocking back and forth.

"I can't say I know," Boomer said. "Now, I know Brady can beat you, so give it up!"

"If he's so strong," replied Brady, "then why are we here? Huh? I would've been defeated days ago; none of this would've happened! But we are. And why didn't Brady stop me? I'll tell you why! I gave him a world that he wanted to live in!"

"Huh? What're you talking about? My brother has everything he wants right here!"

"True. But there's one thing that he doesn't have here, and it's the only thing that distinguishes the world I gave him from this one."

"What's that?"

Brady cackled. "My, you are foolish! In the world I gave him, the people he cared about never got hurt. Never. Mikayla was never stabbed that night; she got together with him right after. It's the life he's always wanted! He wanted there to be Bra-Kayla, and he got it. You should see your brother in that world. He's never been happier! And if he is to fight back, then that means he'll lose that world. He'd lose her! You think he'll really want that?"

Boomer opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it. Brady had been emotionally scarred ever since Mikayla was stabbed, and Boomer knew that it was his brother's best wishes to see Mikayla out of harm's way. And now that this new Brady mentioned this world to him, Boomer realized that his enemy might be right: Brady would do anything, absolutely _anything_, to ensure Mikayla's continued safety. However, it was all so surreal. To hand over his life to a monster like this?

"No," Boomer whispered. "It's not true. Brady would _never _hand over his old life to you."

"But he did, Boom, he did. You want to know what he told me the moment he surrendered his old life to me?"

Boomer didn't respond, and Brady smiled as he replied anyway.

"He told me that he was GLAD to leave that life. It had been _so much torture_ living that one. He couldn't bear to live a life without a Mikayla that would never have been the same afterwards. Now that I had given him a chance to live that life, he was so overjoyed! It only took him a split-second to surrender the life he once lived to me."

Boomer snapped. He grabbed Brady and stared into his brown eyes, rage burning in his own.

"You're LYING," Boomer replied. "Brady would NEVER give up this life. Especially if he was trading lives with a monster like YOU." Lightning sounded.

"But he did," said Brady. "And he was so happy doing it. It was like Christmas to him, a permanent Christmas. He even told me to do whatever I wanted with his life!"

The waves were starting to make its way onto the ship. There was another rumbling noise and droplets of rain started falling. Boomer bared his teeth angrily at Brady.

"YOU'RE **LYING**!" Boomer screeched, and he raised his fist, preparing to punch Brady.

"Gonna punch your brother, Boomer?" asked Brady tauntingly. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the two kings for a second.

"No," Boomer snarled in reply. "I'm punching my ENEMY."

The moment Boomer's fist slammed painfully into Brady's cheek, a bolt of lightning struck down on an explosive barrel, and the ship went up in flames.

"You put explosive barrels in the ship?!" Boomer cried.

"Yeah, a nice touch if I do say so myself," Brady bragged. Neither one of them moved as the flames continued to devour the ship like ants eating at an empty picnic. The pattern of lightning flashing and thunder rumbling continued.

"Brady, if you're in there, come out and help me take down this monster!" Boomer cried.

"Brady doesn't need you anymore," said Brady.

Growling, Boomer tackled Brady down, his head colliding painfully with his brother's stomach, and Brady emitted a grunt of pain before retaliating with two punches to Boomer's face. Standing back, Boomer slipped from a puddle formed by the still-falling rain droplets and fell onto a barrel. Brady came over, grabbed Boomer's head by the hairs, and prepared to slam his face into the explosive barrel. However, Boomer moved his hand to the place his head was about to collide with, and his hand helped cushion the impact, although he still contracted some dizziness from the impact. Worse yet, the sound of a twig snapping emerged into the air, and Boomer yelled out in pain, holding his hand. He had broken it from the impact.

Brady took this chance to grab Boomer and toss him off the ship before he jumped out as well.

"Brady," Boomer said, seconds before he plunged into the ocean...

* * *

**A/N:** Holy snot! I'm SO MEAN! I'm SO MEAN! Leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. I can't wait for my four days off so I can continue writing and catch up on some sleep (like that's gonna happen the first couple days...) Plus, I've still got to finish up a study guide in gov't. Next chapter, my writing should be more gramatically correct than this.

And yes, you still don't know if Mikayla went for a little splat or not. Only the next chapter will tell!

Now, onto the reviews:

Guest: Sorry

Wansapanataym: Thanks. I'm pretty sure...

Whoopi123: Glad you liked it. Shame you couldn't log on during school hours.

Brakayla1273: Okay then. Thanks.

humanusscriptor: Friend said it was fine

yummy42: Interesting. I hope these next few chapters satisy you

BradyShuldComBack: Glad you like it. There's atleast two more chapters with it

...

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the last!

Boomer: What do you mean 'enjoyed this chapter?' I broke my hand! And I'm plunging into the ocean!

Mikayla: And what do you mean 'you'll know if I went for a splat or not next chapter?'

When did you get here?

Boomer: Just now, why?

I mentioned it in Chapter 10. That was last chapter. Oh, and this chapter.

Mikayla: You're on chapter 11?

Yeah. And there are still four or five more to go. So shoo!

Mikayla and Boomer grumble and walk away.

Mikayla (Backstage): We're only on Chapter 6! How'd he get so far ahead?

Boomer (Backstage): I know! Hey, at least he appreciates us

Mikayla (Backstage): What makes you say that?

Boomer (Backstage): Yeah. We're the main characters. I think I'm comforting you. He-he. Insert laughing from background.

*Silence*

Mikayla (Backstage): (in a suspicious voice) I see. (Normal) I'll have to ask him about it.

I'll be ready. A happy, yet tired writer is out.

*Shuts down computer.*


	12. Chapter 12

Finally time to post this up! My computer time is getting limited to less than 2 hours on school days, so I've been working on my stories during school and lunch, or whenever. I finished writing Chapter 5 for Destined King, but I've got to type that up. Hopefully that'll be up during the weekend.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pair of Kings, Lucas, the lyrics hold on by Good Charlotte, or the lyrics to All You Need is Love by the Beatles

* * *

**Chapter 12 Summary:** Brady and Boomer square off in front of the castle.

* * *

The cold water suddenly hit Boomer's body. Boomer was freaking out now. He couldn't swim because of his broken hand. Voices in his head were making him freak out. His eyes were growing dim and he could feel the life in him fading. Soon his mouth and lungs would fill with water and then it would all be over. His eyes fluttered close. He never even felt someone's hand grab his and pull him up…

Lucas saw Boomer hit the water, and on instinct, he dove down underneath. He saw Boomer under the water and he quickened his pace. He reached out and grabbed his friend's hand before pushing back up towards the surface. Lucas quickly made his way over to land while pleading on the inside that his ally was all right.

Once he made it to land, Lucas hoisted his friend safely up before climbing out himself. He laid Boomer flat on the ground, and checked his pulse.

To his shock, he couldn't find one! Boomer wasn't breathing at all. Lucas shook his head slightly and began breathing air into Boomer's mouth and pumping down on his chest. He pumped several times before leaning down to blow air into Boomer's mouth once more.

"Come on, man!" Lucas blew more air into Boomer once more and began pumping one last time. He jumped slightly when Boomer suddenly coughed loudly and began coughing up some water. Boomer laid his head back on the ground and blinked several times before finally looking up at Lucas sleepily.

Lucas's eyes grew wide, "Boomer…?"

Boomer blinked again and squinted his eyes, "Lu… Lucas?"

"That's right. Aahhhh!" he cried falling to the ground.

"Lucas!" Boomer cried. He turned Lucas over and saw a knife piercing through his friends back.

"Boomer, if I don't make it, promise me that you'll look after Mikayla," Lucas gasped.

"You're going to make it," Boomer said and pulled the knife out.

"Just listen. I never knew you, but I'm glad I got the chance to. Your courage, bravery, and the fight in you were simply astounding. You got to bring that when you fight Brady. Kill him. For me, for Mikayla, for your island."

"But what if I—"

"You must. I'm counting on you," Lucas said as he drew in a deep breath. "Tell Mikayla—" Lucas stopped, his breathing almost gone.

"Tell her what?"

"I love her." And with that, Lucas closed his eyes and prepared to spend the rest of his life in an eternal sleep.

"I pity him," Boomer heard Brady say.

Boomer twirled around and saw Brady towering over them, a smile on his face. Boomer looked at his brother and held his head. He was about to square off against Brady in a fight, possibly to the death.

Boomer's hand dove into the pocket that held the pocket machete given to him by Mason, but found it empty. The weapon had most likely fallen out while during the explosion.

Sighing, Boomer looked at his brother, who said, "Time to finish this."

"Bring it on."

Streaks of lightning slithered through the clouds, resembling cracks emerging all over glass. The booming rumble of thunder pierced the atmosphere, and the rain continued to pour as the two kings stared daggers at one another.

Brady's hair plastered itself all over his forehead, and his eyes were alive with anger as he stared Boomer down. As for Boomer, he started feeling the effects of the cold rain weighing down on him, but shrugged it off as he reluctantly prepared to fight his own brother. Both boys stood still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Brady ran towards Boomer. Throwing a punch at his opponent's face, Brady missed when Boomer stepped out of the way, and the good king countered with an elbowing to the back. Crying out in a mixture of pain and anger, Brady retaliated with a kick to the leg that landed itself successfully; Boomer crumpled to the ground, groaning with agony. Brady then attempted to grab Boomer's neck, but Boomer rolled out of the way.

Brady then seized the opportunity to punch Boomer in the stomach twice before bringing him to the ground with a hard punch to the cheek.

"You know, Boomer," Brady said, "I think I know something only you know. After all, it's been obvious all along: You are _jealous_ of me, or at least jealous towards the old, worthless Brady. However, we all know that I was the better king and you were just the spoiled brat that messed everything up, causing all the problems, and bringing the island into a deeper chaos. Just join me, and I'll ensure that you get all of the credit you ever wanted and deserved. All you have to do is join me. Join me, and things will go your way. So, what do you say? Do you want to follow me through the path of glory, or do you wanna remain a worthless king?"

No longer feeling the pain that ferociously assaulted his body, Boomer stood up with renewed strength. A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the scene with yellow light. He knew his decision, and he was unanimously going for it.

"Never," he replied.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance for widespread recognition and acclaim, Boomer. Join me."

"Never," Boomer replied again. Brady growled the growl of a wild beast.

"Fine, prepare to DIE."

Issuing an angry yell, Brady then tackled Boomer to the ground and punched him across the face twice. Before Brady can land a third punch, Boomer was able to grab his brother's fist with his unbroken hand and channeled all of his strength into that arm, which he used to throw Brady off him. He then kicked Brady while he was still on the ground with reluctance, but his opponent punched his leg, sending him to the ground again, and Brady roughly placed a foot onto his brother's back to prevent him from escaping.

Boomer then heard Brady take out something and then felt something pointy being placed on his brain. Boomer's eyes widened and Brady smiled with sadistic pleasure.

"Goodbye, Boomer," he said.

Before the evil king could end Boomer's life, a stone flew out of nowhere, and Brady watched with anger as his weapon was knocked abruptly from him. At first, both kings didn't know who the newcomer was, but they instantly realized the identity of Boomer's savior split-seconds after the lighting illuminated her for the world to see.

It was Mikayla.

"MIKAYLA!" Boomer cried as lightning flashed again.

"WHAT?" roared Brady, foolishly stepping away from Boomer and allowing him to roll over to his friend. "I thought you were DEAD! Ah well." He then procured a backup sword. "At least I'll guarantee that you die by my hand. The both of you! TAKE THIS!"

Brady proceeded to swing at Boomer and Mikayla, but they easily dodged it.

"You fight him! I'll go get the rope!" Mikayla cried as she tossed Boomer her machete and ran inside.

Brady swung at Boomer's head; he ducked. Brady and Boomer kept swinging at each other, but they blocked them. Brady swung at Boomer's head again. He ducked. Brady swung his sword and knocked Boomer's machete to the ground.

"This is gonna be bad for you," Boomer said.

"How so?" Brady asked.

Mikayla wrapped the rope around Brady's weapon, and it dropped to the ground. Then she lassoed Brady. Mikayla high-fived Boomer while Brady struggled against the rope restraining him.

"Mikayla, I don't want to say this, but Lucas is dead," Boomer said. Mikayla stood shocked.

"Really?"

"I think so. He wasn't breathing last I checked. He told me to look after you. And right before he died, he told me to tell you he loves you."

"Lucas…" she breathed. A look of sadness turned quickly to anger as she gave Brady a look that could kill.

"You did this? You killed Lucas!" Mikayla yelled at Brady.

"I prefer the term 'murdered," Brady answered.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this talk," Boomer started. Insert laughing from background. "We have to turn him good. Have you kissed him?" he asked Mikayla.

"Yeah. It didn't work. What do we do? Murder him?"

"Yes!" Brady cried, eyes wild. "Go ahead and try."

"Wait! Hold on!" Mikayla cried. "We could sing him something?"

"Now what is that going to do? Oh, wait! It might! Try something."

"Um, okay," Mikayla said.

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father pushes you too hard  
This pain you cannot bear

"Go on," Brady commented.

"Well, that didn't work." Insert laughing from background.

"Let me try," Boomer suggested. "Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

"Horrible singing!" Brady cried.

Boomer tried singing 'it was a dark, dark day for Kinkow,' but it only gave Brady more insults to throw at Boomer.

Boomer looked at Mikayla. She shrugged.

The last hope for everything they knew, _their_ last hope for the return of the true Brady, was _gone_. Mikayla started to cry as lightning flashed again. Another gust of wind blew up, spraying Boomer, Mikayla, and Brady with the rain.

"Now what, Boomer?" Brady asked tauntingly.

Boomer looked at Brady, and Brady stared back at him.

Boomer looked at his brother, sadness in his eyes. Boomer knew what he must do now.

"I'm sorry, Brady," he said, right before he picked up his machete.

Mikayla looked at Boomer, and Boomer looked at his favorite ally. The sadness in Boomer's eyes told Mikayla all she needed to know, and although she didn't like it one bit, she bowed his head in respect, before standing beside Boomer as they stared Brady down. Boomer spoke.

"Brady, the only way we're gonna have to stop your evil self is to-" Boomer started. Brady's eyes widened, and then he cackled.

"_FANTASTIC_!" he howled. "So your last resort is to _kill_ me? HA! Let's see you try! Bring it on!"

Boomer gave a small smile before joining Mikayla in combat.

* * *

Brady, the true Brady, watched from Slashbash's realm of the brain as Boomer spoke to him through the projection on the eerie mist.

Brady nodded before he said,"Whatever it takes, bro."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, maybe not the longest chapter, but hey!

School, you sure know how to antagonize me!.

Therefore, Boomer and Mikayla decide that they must kill the evil Brady. Who will kill Brady?

Only the next chapter will tell! Or just review your guesses.

On a side-note, feel free to review and suggest songs that could save Brady. I would appreciate that. You don't have to though, I might end up asking the good Brady backstage. Now, onto the reviews:

Whoopie123: Thanks. If only others would find the fighting scenes as exciting as you do.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter (If enjoyed is the right word.) I'm out. PEA—

Boomer: We have a question about the categories.

*through clenched teeth* I'll answer them at the beginning of chapter 13.

Boomer: 'Kay.

Boomer leaves

*I wait a second* PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

All righty folks! I'm here with character's Boomer and Mikayla. Good news for them and for all of you: Brady is cured in this chapter! Hooray! I originally wanted Brady to be killed by his brother, but I decided on a song to cure him, and I am guessing you would rather read that instead. Before I start this chapter though, I promised that I would answer Boomer and Mikayla's questions, so shoot.

Boomer: Why is this a Mikayla and Boomer story?

Me: It's a Bikaymer story because you're comforting Mikayla after Brady runs off.

Boomer: Where's that?

Me: Chapter 1

Mikayla: Okay, who's Bikaymer?

Me: Bikaymer is the relationship between Boomer and Mikayla.

Boomer: Is there a Boomkayla?

Me: Yes. People are betting on whom Mikayla is going to end up with. Based on the results, over 530 want you two to be a couple, oh wait. Never mind. Maybe just three or four people. I was thinking of BraKayla.

Mikayla: We aren't going to kiss in this book, are we?

Me: I had thought about it, but no.

Boomer: So, last chapter, I told Brady that I would be fighting him to the death, correct?

Me: Yeah.

Mikayla: We aren't gonna kill him, are we?

Me: Let's find out. This story might get a bit confusing for all of you reading. And perhaps unrealistic.

Disclaimer: I made up the results; I don't own any of the songs, even if I modified them, and I don't own the Transformers quote.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Their Next Plan**

Boomer brought the machete down upon Brady's ribcage. Boomer and Mikayla gasped when the machete didn't cut through Brady. Brady laughed from the turn of events and ripped free from his bonds.

"What happened?" Boomer asked his brother as well as himself.

"Only Brady and I know that," Brady's evil personality stated. "Now, get ready to fight!"

* * *

Boomer groaned in pain, his back aching after Brady slammed him against the castle walls. The rain continued to add weight to his clothes, making movement difficult; Brady was not experiencing such difficulties. Boomer stood up, just as Mikayla jumped into the air and tried to land a punch on her crush, but Brady kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into the castle, breaking the door in half and sending pieces of wood flying in all directions.

Boomer gasped, and then tried to charge for Brady, but the pain assaulting his back overwhelmed his legs, and he fell to the ground painfully. Lightning flashed as Brady approached his fallen brother, a smile forming on his face.

"So, how's killing me, Boomer?" he asked. "Harder than expected, eh?" Brady then raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I can't believe you actually have the guts to do so. You're already thinking about fratricide? Not the best thing to think about." He grabbed the collar of Boomers shirt and lifted his brother so their eyes could face each other. "_Is it?_"

Boomer didn't answer.

"But, the world can do fine with just one king." Brady picked up Boomer's fallen machete and pointed it at Boomer's neck. "Goodbye, Boomer."

"STOP!"

Brady turned and spotted Candace, Mason, Sherman, Poopalay, the Shaman (surprisingly), and the sea raiders. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again as Brady laughed at the newest arrivals.

"Well, well, well," he taunted, "the cavalry has arrived! And just in time for me to see Boomer die."

"We _will_ stop you and turn you back to normal, Brady," Mason demanded.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?"

"This one!" Candace replied.

At that point, all the surviving villagers (I'm guessing fifty), Hibachi and crew, the Head Chef, the guards, and the poets flooded into view. Boomer smiled, while Brady gasped.

"What?" Brady exclaimed. "I thought you were all busy handling my troops!"

"Piece of cake," Mason said. Boomer pushed away from Brady.

"I think you should give up now," Boomer said boldly, "because you're now outnumbered." Mikayla emerged from the castle wearing armor and carrying a new sword.

"You were all lucky there, but I'm afraid that that luck's only brief, and it's just run out!"

"Are you _blind_?" groaned Hibachi. "We outnumber you a hundred to one!"

"Maybe _this_ evens things up," replied Brady before he snapped his fingers.

The gang heard noise and turned to see what it was. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the size of jumbo-marshmallows. A robotic tarantula that towered ten Atogs' stacked on top of each other appeared from the jungle, its arms knocking half the villagers aside. Throwing one last smirk at Boomer, Brady then jumped onto one of the legs and scurried up onto the machine.

However, Boomer wasn't about to let Brady escape so easily. He jumped onto the same leg and followed Boomer up, while Mikayla, Candace, the Head Chef, five guards, Muhamma, the sea raiders, ten villagers, and two or three poets all jumped onto their own. Climbing the arms proved to be difficult for them, as the rain made the metal slippery, but eventually, they all jumped on the top of the machine, where Brady, Lanny, and Atog were stationed. The three villains cackled.

"How heroic," commented Lanny, "but heavily _foolish_. Tarantula People, get them!"

Several more Tarantula People appeared and engaged Boomer and the others in combat. Mason, Muhamma and the guards all collaborated in fighting a large, three-eyed, Cerberus-like spider with jaws (picture Aragog in Harry Potter with three heads.) Hibachi and his crew teamed up with the sea raiders and fought against a dozen of robots. The villagers and poets teamed up to battle Atog. Candace squared off against Lanny. And Boomer, once again, faced Brady.

"You're so persistent, Boomer," growled Brady. "It's about time I put an end to this once and for all!"

Brady threw a punch at Boomer, but Boomer dodged it before landing a kick on his foe's stomach, sending him to the ground. Boomer then charged for the controls, but he was suddenly tackled to the wet metallic floor, and saw that Brady had recovered quickly.

"I've had enough of this meddling!" he snarled, taking out his sword. "I will not stall any longer! I shall KILL you!"

He then raised his sword, and another bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the weapon, accompanied by the rumbling of thunder. Boomer braced himself for death...

"Guess again!" Mikayla cried and aimed a kick at the sword Brady was holding; the weapon fell off the machine, and Brady roared out in anger.

"**NO!** EVERY TIME I'M ABOUT TO KILL BOOMER, I'M THWARTED! WHY?"

Boomer kicked Brady in the stomach, and the evil Brady stumbled away from Boomer, allowing him to stand up, while Candace, the guards and the villagers downed the other Tarantula troops, throwing them, as well as Lanny, all off the machine, leaving Brady as the only opponent of concern.

"Because bad guys always lose. You will lose to Brady soon," he replied.

"And why would that be, Boomer?" snarled Brady, clutching his stomach in pain.

Boomer smiled. "He loves Mikayla. Mikayla is what helps Brady make it through his problems. She's out here. And I need him here."

Brady cackled before saying, "How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't need you anymore! Brady is living the perfect life! And right now, he's saying, 'I'm sorry, Boomer, but it's true.'"

Boomer didn't know how to respond to that. If Brady was indeed having a great time in that world, then all hope was lost. There would be no more people to say goodbye to. No one to say I'm sorry too...

Boomer suddenly smiled and then began to sing.

_**I'm sorry  
I'm Sorry**_

_**It's like I missed a shot,**_  
_**It's like I dropped the ball.**_  
_**(Darn I'm Sorry)**_  
_**It's like I'm on stage,**_  
_**and I forgot the words.**_  
_**(Darn, I'm sorry)**_  
_**It's like building a new house,**_  
_**with no roof and no doors.**_  
_**(Darn, I'm sorry)**_  
_**It's like trying to propose,**_  
_**and I ain't got the ring.**_  
_**(Oooh Darn I'm sorry)**_

_**But Mikayla, I've apologized**_  
_**a million times before.**_  
_**(I'll apologize a million more)**_  
_**So here, it comes again**_  
_**for all the wrong I've done.**_  
_**(So get ready babe)**_  
_**Here is One million one.**_

_**Mikayla this is my sorry for, 2012.**_  
_**And I ain't gonna mess up no more, this year.**_  
_**I'm 'a take this one chance,**_  
_**and make it real clear.**_  
_**I'm sorry for May**_  
_**and I'm sorry for June (for real)**_  
_**and I'm sorry for July (I am)**_  
_**in case I don't tell you.**_  
_**August, September, October, November 'till your December.**_  
_**I'm Sorry.**_  
_**(I'm sorry 2012)**_

_**It's like stayin' out at night,**_  
_**had way too much to drink.**_  
_**(Darn, I'm sorry)**_  
_**It's like you change your hair,**_  
_**and I don't say a thing.**_  
_**(Darn I'm sorry)**_  
_**It's like we're fallin' fast asleep,**_  
_**with no kiss, and before we hit.**_  
_**(Yeah I'm sorry)**_  
_**And It's like I forgot your gift,**_  
_**on 02 14 11.**_  
_**(Yea. So sorry!)**_

_**But Mikayla, I've apologized**_  
_**a million times before.**_  
_**(I'll apologize a million more)**_  
_**So here it comes again**_  
_**for all the wrong I've done.**_  
_**(So get ready Mikayla)**_  
_**Here's One million one.**_

_**Mikayla, this is my sorry for, 2012.**_  
_**And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.**_  
_**I'm 'a take this one chance,**_  
_**(I'm 'a take my time)**_  
_**and make it real clear.**_  
_**I'm sorry for May**_  
_**and I'm sorry for June (for real)**_  
_**and I'm sorry for July (i am)**_  
_**in case I don't tell you.**_  
_**August, September, October, November 'till your December.**_  
_**I'm Sorry.**_  
_**(I'm sorry 2012)**_

_**I'm sorry for the way that I did you**_  
_**I'm sorry for the thought and how I hurt you Mikayla.**_  
_**I'm sorry on the first day, sorry on the second day**_  
_**sorry for the things I did, Sorry for the things I said**_  
_**sorry for the lies**_  
_**sorry for the time**_  
_**That I didn't get you what you want,**_  
_**That I didn't get you what you like.**_  
_**What can I do to tell you that I'm sorry Mikayla.**_  
_**(Sorry, sorry)**_

_**Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh! [echo]**_  
_**Wooooooooh!**_  
_**All them strip clubs,**_  
_**all them hot tubs.**_  
_**I'm gone give them up,**_  
_**'cause I dont want to lose you now.**_

_**Mikayla, this is my sorry for, 2012.**_  
_**And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.**_  
_**I'm 'a take this one chance,**_  
_**and make it real clear.**_  
_**I'm sorry for May**_  
_**and I'm sorry for June (for real)**_  
_**and I'm sorry for July (I am)**_  
_**in case I don't tell you.**_  
_**August, September, October, November 'till your December.**_  
_**I'm Sorry.**_  
_**(I'm sorry 2012)**_

_**Mikayla, this is my sorry for, 2012.**_  
_**Sorry 2012**_  
_**Mikayla this is my sorry for, 2012.**_  
_**Sorry 2012**_

Boomer stopped singing and looked at Brady. Brady just stared on before bursting into fits of laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Do you _really_ think that a song can defeat me? Well, think again! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Mikayla burst into song as well.

_**It's funny how money changes situations  
Miscommunication leads to complication  
My emancipation don't fit your equation  
I was on the humble, you - on every station  
Someone to play young Mikayla like she's dumb  
But remember not a game new under the sun  
Everything you did has already been done  
I know all the tricks from Bricks to Kingston  
My ting done made your kingdom wanna run  
Now understand L. Boogie nonviolent  
But if a thing test me, run for my sword  
Can't take a threat to my newborn son  
been this way since creation  
A groupie call, you fall from temptation  
Now you wanna bawl over separation  
Tarnish my image in your conversation  
Who you gon' scrimmage, like you the champion  
You might win some but you just lost one**_

_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_

_**Now, now how come you're talk turn cold**_  
_**Gained the whole world for the price of your soul**_  
_**Tryin' to grab hold of what you can't control**_  
_**Now you're all floss, what a sight to behold**_  
_**Wisdom is better than silver and gold**_  
_**I was hopeless now I'm all hopeful**_  
_**Every man want to act like he's exempt**_  
_**When him need to get down on his knees and repent**_  
_**Can't slick talk on the day of judgment**_  
_**Your movement's similar to a serpent**_  
_**Tried to play straight, how your whole style bent?**_  
_**Consequence is no coincidence**_  
_**Hypocrites always want to play innocent**_  
_**Always want to take it to the full out extent**_  
_**Always want to make it seem like good intent**_  
_**Never want to face it when it's time for punishment**_  
_**I know that you don't wanna hear my opinion**_  
_**But there come many paths and you must choose one**_  
_**And if you don't change then the rain soon come**_  
_**See you might win some but you just lost one**_

_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_

_**You might win some but you really lost one**_  
_**You just lost one, it's so silly how come**_  
_**When it's all done did you really gain from**_  
_**What you done is done, it's so silly how come**_  
_**You just lost one**_

_**Now don't you understand man universal law**_  
_**What you throw out comes back to you, star**_  
_**Never underestimate those who you scar**_  
_**Cause karma, karma, karma comes back to you hard**_  
_**You can't hold God's people back that long**_  
_**The chain of Satan wasn't made that strong**_  
_**Trying to pretend like your word is your bond**_  
_**But until you do right, all you do will go wrong**_  
_**Now some might mistake this for just a simple song**_  
_**And some don't know what they have 'til it's gone**_  
_**Now even when you're gone you can still be reborn**_  
_**And, from the night can arise the sweet dawn**_  
_**Now, some might listen and some might shun**_  
_**And some may think that they've reached perfection**_  
_**If you look closely you'll see what you've become**_  
_**Cause you might win some but you just lost one**_

_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_  
_**You might win some but you just lost one**_

_**You might win some but you really lost one**_  
_**You just lost one, it's so silly how come**_  
_**When it's all done did you really gain from**_  
_**What you done is done, it so silly how come**_

They stopped singing, and looked at Brady. Unfortunately, he still had his hairy goatee and his red eyes.

"I don't know why you are singing," he said, "but it doesn't appear to be reaching any desirable effect. I congratulate you for whatever efforts you are attempting to pursue, but I'm afraid to tell you that your quest is coming to a short stop. Now, DIE!"

Brady charged for Boomer and tried to kick him, but Boomer rolled out of the way, towards Candace and Mason.

"What should we do?" asked Mason.

"We keep singing!" replied Mason. "It's the only thing we need to do now!"

"Any suggestions?" Candace asked as Brady closed in on them. Suddenly, Mikayla's eyes brightened and she whispered something to Boomer.

"Great idea, Mikayla!" he said. "Everyone, prepare yourselves! We're singing Home by Daughtry!" Boomer began the song.

_**Boomer:**__I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

"All of this singing is as annoying as much as it's ineffective!" snarled Brady, but Boomer continued.

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_I'm going home_  
_Back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_  
_No, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home_  
_Well I'm going home_

_**Boomer, Mikayla, and Muhamma:**__ Go home, Brady!_

"That's it!" snarled Brady, trying to throw a punch at Sherman but missing. "This is REALLY annoying!"

His only reply was the continuation of the song.

_**All:**__The miles are getting longer, it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try__  
So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_'Cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all_  
_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_  
_'Cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home_  
_Back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Boomer noticed that Candace was the only one not singing and asked, "Hey Candace, why don't you sing one?"

"But..." began Candace, but she dodged a kick from Brady and immediately began.

_**Candace:**__ Um_... _I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said, these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So, I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

_**Boomer, Mason, and Muhamma:**__ Go home Brady, go home!_

_**Mikayla:**__ Go home Brady_

Brady growled angrily before swinging his fists at Boomer, Mikayla, and Candace, but Mason and Muhamma stepped in and blocked.

"Your singing sure knows how to get on my nerves!" roared Brady. "Literally!" He suddenly clutched his head. "Because my head hurts a bit..."

Boomer gasped. "I think we're reaching Brady!"

"We need to keep this up!" exclaimed a villager. "We need to sing another song!"

"But which one?" the Head Chef asked. "I don't have any more ideas."

Suddenly, Mikayla jumped into the fray with Boomer. "We have an idea!" Mikayla cried and then burst into song.

_**Mikayla:**__It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_I guess right now, here's another one._

_**Boomer:**__ So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em__._

_**Mikayla: **__You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible._

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical._

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know, baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_**Mikayla and Boomer: **__And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_Constantly, you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me._

_You just do to me, what you do._

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are_

_And I want you to know, baby_

_**Mikayla: **__I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_**Mikayla, Boomer, Head Chef, and Candace: **__No one compares, you stand-alone_

_To every record I own_

_**Candace and Mikayla: **__Music to my heart, that's what you are_

_**All: **__I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)_

_I love you like a love song_

Brady growled, and then suddenly, he let out a long, drawn-out scream of pain as he clutched his head again. Boomer knew that the real Brady was fighting back inside.

Everyone watched as Brady continued to scream in pain and agony, falling over onto the wet floor on his back. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the scene with a disturbing light, and Boomer turned to the others.

"We have to sing another song!" he cried. "And I think I have another one! Mason, you're gonna have to be sing."

"I suck at singing!" he cried.

"Please. For Brady, for me, and for your daughter."

Mason sighed. "Fine!"

"I got this!" Mikayla cried.

"Thank you!" Mason cried.

"Candace! We're on!"

"What song?" she asked.

"You'll see."

**Mikayla**_**:**_ _Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

_**Candace:**__ Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_**Mikayla:**__ What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_**Candace:**__ I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_**Mikayla: **__I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

_**Candace: **__What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_**All:**__Oh I want to say this right_

_**Mikayla:**__And it has to be tonight_

_**Candace:**__Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_**Boomer:**__ I don't want to live this life _

_**Mason:**__ I don't want to say goodbye_

_**Mikayla:**__ With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

_**Candace:**__ What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time_

_**Sea Raider:**__ What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_**All:**__What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall,_

_**Villagers:**__in love,_

_**Mikayla and Boomer:**__ with you?_

Mikayla looked at Boomer and smiled.

Everyone gasped as the evil Brady screamed with pain, his hands clutching his head like a crazed inmate. The unsettling screaming traveled through the rain-filled air as lightning streaked across the cloudy sky and thunder rumbled.

"We're getting to the real Brady!" cried Boomer. "Now! We need to sing a song, a really, _really_, REALLY good song!"

A villager broke out into a song.

_**Villager:**_Life in the city is all we've known,  
A kinda jungles always been our home,

Boomer and Mikayla realized what song it was and both joined in.

_**Boomer:**_now all that's changed,  
it's getting really strange

_**Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason:**_Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon  
you get some rain but it's over soon  
it's just you and me  
chasing our destiny

_**Boomer:**_Whatever comes whatever we find

_**Mikayla:**__ I_ got your back and you got mine

_**Boomer and Mikayla:**_Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
liven the life under the sun

_**Candace:**_Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

Brady cried, "I am king!"

He tried to punch Candace, but she moved away and continued singing.

Water all around me only 60 degrees  
you never know blowing in the breeze  
or swimming in the seas  
or liven in those trees

_**Boomer:**__ Keep going!_

_**Candace: **_Brothers we've been and brothers will be  
The only thing that changed is that we´re royalty

_**Mikayla:**__ You got this!_

_**Candace:**_Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool

_**Boomer: **__That would be could__!_

"Shut up!" snarled Brady in reply, and he tried to tackle Boomer to the floor, but he missed once again as everyone continued to sing.

_**Candace: **One things for sure we've always had fun_

**Boomer: **_True that!_

_**Candace: **living the life under the sun_

_**Boomer:**__ That's what we want!_

"And _I _want to destroy you guys and rule the island!" roared Brady, attempting to grab several of the group, only to be unsuccessful.

_**Candace:**_Whatever crazy things this island brings

Livin like kings

Mason kicked Brady in the stomach.

_**Boomer:**__ Everyone now!_

_**All:**_Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

Water all around me only 60 degrees  
you never know blowing in the breeze  
or swimming in the seas  
or liven in those trees

"This is annoying!" screeched Brady, trying to attack Mason, but his headaches distracted him, and he instead landed headfirst onto the floor. Screaming in pain and anger, Brady lunged for Boomer, Candace, and Mikayla, but Mason grabbed Brady and pinned him on the ground so he would not make any further attacks.

_**All:**_Brothers we've been and brothers will be  
The only thing that changed is that we´re royalty

_**Boomer:**__ You're tellin' me!_

_**All:**_Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
livin the life under the sun

Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

Brady suddenly let out the loudest screech of pain ever, and Mason accidentally let go of him and covered his ears from the earsplitting noise. Everyone watched as Brady curled up and kept rolling about on the wet surface, screaming and groaning in pain, the rain still falling, the lightning and thunder flashing and rumbling. The scene looked a bit disturbing.

And suddenly, Brady stopped moving. He finally rolled over. Everyone gasped.

For Brady's eyes were brown, and the goatee was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** This was certainly my longest chapter so far. I mean, MORE THAN 4,500 FREAKIN' WORDS? ... In the words of Sideswipe from 'Transformers 2': "Damn, I'm good."

Again, I absolutely DO NOT own any of the songs I used in the chapter, even if I modified some of them!

Two more chapters left…

Now, onto the reviews:

Boomermikayla: I liked your idea of I'm sorry Mama remix, but I wasn't too keen on the lyrics. I found Sorry 2004 by Ruben Studdard, so I remixed that.

Boomermikayla: Sure thing. Do you want it to be a Boomkayla romance fic?

BradyShuldComBak: You're in luck; there's gonna one more.

Yummy42: Yes, it is as if the spirit is possessing Brady. And if you couldn't find the answer to your second question, he was going to with some help. I think once and for all for instead of all together would have been a bit clearer for me.

Whoopi123: Me either. This is probably a silly question, but can you favorite your own story?

Soccerfan987: Sorry that this took so long for you. Just know that I hardly ever update something in less than 24 hours.

SIX REVIEWS? Wow, that ties my record! You guys rock!

Well, hope you enjoyed this long-awaited return! See you next chapter! PEA-

Boomer: Yes! We didn't kill Brady!

Mikayla: Whoever this Boomermikayla person is, I don't like them. You are not writing a Boomkayla romance fic, humanusscriptor!

Me: Well then, we'll have to find out. One last thing before I say 'PEACE!' Chapter 14 will be more even _longer _than this. I plan to break 6000 words. So, be patient if I don't update for about a week, or two weeks. Maybe a month. I'm done. PEACE everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Mikayla and Boomer cheer.

Boomer: So, the story's done?

No. Two more chapters.

Boomer: TWO MORE!

Yeah. Sit back and read some more.

Boomer: Fine, I will.

I must warn you; this is longer than the last. I highly recommend that you copy and paste this. It's a long ending, throw in future characters, so…

Disclaimer: I don't own pair of kings, and brakaylafan44 gave me permission to use the Candace likes Brady bit, only I flip-flopped it.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Summary:** Is Slashbash really gone?

* * *

"BRADY!" cried Boomer, and he ran forward to embrace Brady, followed by Mikayla, Candace, and Mason, while the rest gasped. "Brady, you're back!"

Brady looked around, examining his surroundings as the rain fell, and he smiled weakly when he realized that he was back in his true reality. "Yes," he replied, "yes I am."

The atmosphere split open by a thunderous cheer of triumph and celebration, a cheer that was louder than the booming of thunder. A couple villagers leaned over the railing to announce to everyone that their mission to cure Brady had ended. The cheering became louder, and Lanny growled in defeat before attempting to crawl away, but two villagers, who tied him up with the Tarantula leader and their present troops, stopped him. Poopalay and Muhamma ran over to hug their king, the latter crying with happiness.

When the two parted with King Brady, Mikayla seized her crush and embraced him in the tightest hug she ever gave him. She then parted and looked Brady straight in the eyes; they were staring right back softly, and there was a loving smile on his face that made the guard girl blush. Before things could get more romantic, a jet sounded and people that Brady had never seen before, started down on ropes. Brady spotted Future Candace.

"Is that-?" he asked, but Future Candace already replied for him.

"Yes, I'm Candace's future self. Me and several others come from a future where you successfully established an empire, and we're here to prevent that from happening."

"And you've succeeded, right?"

"We cured Brady. You don't need to be here," Mason stated.

"That's me in the future!" Candace gasped. "Since when did I get so into training?"

"Yes. And there is Muhamma," Candace's future-self said, pointing to the black-haired man looking at his younger self.

"Why are here?" Boomer asked.

"To rid Brady's evil."

"Brady's cured! Didn't you hear Mason?"

"You already cured Brady?"

Mason nodded. "Yes we did. Then you guys should disappear, because the future you speak of never happens."

"Oh." Future Candace smiled back at a Future Sherman before looking at Brady and Mikayla. "I guess this is it then."

Brady and Mikayla smiled at the Candace's future self as she stepped beside Future Muhamma and held her hand; the two young fellows braced themselves for their erasing from existence, as did the other Future people. However, a couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. Future Candace examined her allies, but she saw that none of them had disappeared yet.

"Are you sure?" Future Muhamma asked. "Are you sure you cured Brady?"

Mikayla charily looked at Brady, whose mouth was open in shock. "Brady? Are you cured?" she asked.

Brady looked at her, and suddenly, his brown eyes turned red again, and his goatee grew back. Everyone gasped with shock; Mikayla and Boomer's hearts began pounding in their chest. However, Brady merely closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, and the red faded away into the brown and the goatee vanished. His lower lip trembled as he spoke.

"He's still inside me..."

Future Sherman grabbed Brady and carried him off the machine, followed by the others.

"Brady's evil is still inside him," Mikayla explained to everyone. "Brady is controlling it, but it won't be long until it regains dominant control. We've gotta find something that'll get rid of his evil permanently!"

"_Or_ we can invent something," replied Future Muhamma. "I think I can make something that'll-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

A futuristic jet of some sort was flying slowly across the air, a Hades insignia boldly displayed on its side. The plane stopped in midair and a pair of rope ladders unfolded from its side, traveling towards the ground. Three figures slid down the two ladders: two beefy people and a motorcyclist. The motorcyclist immediately cut the ropes restraining Lanny, Atog, and the Tarantula People, allowing them all to escape, while one of the beefy person grabbed Brady's hand and dragged him away from Boomer and the others.

"BOOMER!" screamed Brady, just before his eyes became red again, but the king managed to force the evil back into his mind.

"BRADY!" Boomer yelled.

"So, you managed to tone down our leader's evil, huh?" said the person sinisterly. "Well, sorry to say this, but we're gonna change that! Sayonara! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Tarantula troops all fled, climbing up the ladders as the future villains pulled them up.

"WA!"

The future Boomer's turned around to see three Tarantula People running.

"HEY, WA FO UH!" cried one of the Tarantula People as he managed to grab one of the ascending ladders and climb it. The other two were able to grab the other ladder as well.

His teeth clenched in anger, Boomer, determined to not let them do anything else to his brother, rushed forward, issuing a battle cry as he grabbed one of the ladders and began climbing it, followed by Mikayla, Candace, Mason, Muhamma, Future Candace, Future Muhamma, Future Aunt and Uncle, and Future Rebecca. Everyone else tried to do the same, but both of the ladders had become too high for anyone's reach. An evil person named Sid noticed this and growled angrily.

"You can't stop your meddling, can't you kid?" he asked as he procured a type of gun and fired a shot at Boomer. The king was able to dodge it, but he accidentally released his grip on the rope and he began to fall through the air. Mason, Future Candace, and even Future Rebecca screamed as Boomer plunged past them, but Mikayla managed to catch her boyfriend with ease.

"You okay, Boomer?" Mikayla asked.

Boomer nodded, and the ten resumed their climbing.

* * *

Brady struggled against his adversary's grip, but the large fellow proved to be too strong for him. All the while, his eyes became red a few times, but Brady was able to force the evil back into his mind, though it began to get harder every round. They eventually boarded the jet and Brady was thrown to the floor. A shadow suddenly enveloped Brady, and he looked up to see a man towering over him.

This man had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing futuristic Hades clothing. All parts of his exposed skin were marked with many scars, some old, others recent, and there was a small gash across his cheek that was coated with dry blood. But what caught Brady's attention the most was the fact that the man's troll like hair. Brady gasped, knowing someone with troll hair.

"_Lanny_?" he asked, shocked. The man smirked.

"Hello, Brady," replied Future Lanny. "Surprised?"

"But...but _why_?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Brady."

He snapped his fingers, and a robot began marching towards a set of inventions stationed at the back of the plane. Among them were the Evil-Atron 6000, a growth elixir, and something that was known to the Future guys as a molecular separator. Brady watched as the robot began pushing a contraption into the fray, and his eyes widened when he recognized it as none other than the Evil-Atron 6000, the same device that had started all this.

"Now," Future Lanny said to his accomplices, "according to what happened, it appears that our leader is being overwhelmed by the good Brady. If we zap him with the Evil-Atron 6000, maybe we'll increase his evil and allow it to fight back and win easily, and with that, our leader's back!"

"Good theory," replied Lanny. "I'm so glad I'm so smart."

Future Lanny's reply was surprisingly cold and sarcastic and more to himself. "Yeah, right..."

Lanny didn't notice the reply; he instead grabbed the Evil-Atron 6000, and pointed it at Brady, who screamed at the sight of it and tried to run, but a few robots seized him and prevented any chance of escape.

"NO!" screamed Brady. "NO, DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, ME! I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS AGAIN! PLEASE, STOP!"

"I'm afraid not," Lanny replied, smiling evilly. "Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt. You should know that."

Brady screamed in terror and tried to struggle against his captors, but there was no use. He watched as the Lanny prepared the device, and a humming sound was heard as the contraption began to power up. Brady struggled even more, but the robots' grips on him were firm.

Suddenly, Mason appeared on the plane and kicked Lanny in the leg, causing him to fall over in pain, while Candace climbed aboard and shut down the Evil-Atron 6000. Future Aunt Nancy and Future Uncle Bill attacked the robots, allowing Brady to escape and hug a boarding Boomer. Mikayla also appeared, just before the motorcyclist engaged her in combat.

Chaos ensued aboard the future jet. Mikayla continued to fight the motorcyclist, their fighting expertise equaled to one another. Future Aunt Nancy and Future Uncle Bill still battled the Twin Robots, collaborating against the two robots. Muhamma, Future Rebecca, Future Muhamma, Mason, and Future Candace fought a Tarantula Person and a mechanical spider cyborg. Candace resumed her fight with Lanny that began on the robotic spider machine.

Meanwhile, Brady, Boomer, and Atog, he decided to join Brady's side, were searching through the box of futuristic weapons, and hoping to find something that would cure Brady of his evil permanently.

"Any luck, guys?" asked Brady.

"No," replied Boomer.

"Nada," Atog called.

Suddenly, Brady groaned and clutched his head in pain. Everyone looked at him in concern, and then gulped when Brady opened his eyes, which were red again. Brady quickly closed his eyes, and then opened them after a second. They were still red. He repeated his method again, and the red finally reverted to its rightful brown.

"You okay, Brady?" asked Boomer.

"It's...it's getting harder," Brady replied.

"We've gotta hurry," said Boomer, "Hurry, Atog! Find something!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

Future Lanny and Sid were charging towards them. Future Lanny was armed with a sword, while Sid's hand took on the form of a deadly hook. He slashed at Boomer, but he ducked and the sword cut thin air. Atog then grabbed Future Lanny, flinging him through the jet's wall.

Everyone screamed as the jet plummeted towards the earth...

* * *

Everyone below watched with terror as the jet began to descend towards downtown Danville. A villager gasped, remembering that their kings were on the jet.

"Everyone!" she announced. "We've gotta get to downtown, quick!"

The villagers all agreed and walked out of the castle grounds and towards downtown.

* * *

The jet crashed in the middle of a downtown street. Fortunately, the entire street had been abandoned several hours ago. The jet eventually came to a stop and then imploded. An hour had passed when the first person emerged from the large pile of damaged wood: Boomer. Gasping for air, the king crawled himself out of the pile and rolled over on his back, the rain droplets pelting his body as a bolt of lightning flashed.

_"Man,"_ thought Boomer, _"this storm sure doesn't know how to stop."_

Standing up, Boomer spotted something emerge from the pile from a distance. Trudging forward slowly, the African-American king drew nearer and realized that it was Brady. It also appeared that something was on top of him. Gasping in concern, Boomer finally approached Brady and saw that one of the futuristic devices was on top of him.

"Brady!" Boomer exclaimed. "Don't worry, let me help!"

Grabbing the device, whatever that thing was, Boomer lifted it and tossed it to the side. He then gasped: TWO Brady's were trapped under the invention. In fact, both Brady's were wearing identical clothing. The second Brady looked up at Boomer with his brown eyes and gasped.

"BOOMER!" he cried. "YOU FREED-"

Boomer looked at the first Brady, and saw that his eyes were red.

"Cheese," said the evil doppelganger as he punched Boomer in the face, sending him to the ground. The punch was enough to assault him with ferocious pain.

Boomer attempted to stand up, but the villain kicked him in the stomach, bringing him back down. He then picked up a piece of one of the jet's metal support beams and raised it, preparing to strike Boomer in the head...

Brady tackled his clone down to the cement, causing the villain to drop the metal rod, and began punching his face angrily. However, Slashbash managed to stop Brady's attacks by tickling him in the ribs. The king laughed and fell off Slashbash, to which he kicked Brady while he was down. He then laughed maniacally.

Boomer picked up the metal rod and hit it across Slashbash's leg, and the villain yelled out in pain and clutched his leg; Boomer seized the chance to kick their foe to the ground. Brady spotted one of the rope ladders and grabbed it, using the rope to tie Slashbash's arms and legs together as crude bonds. Brady's evil doppelganger struggled against them, but it was useless.

"Well," said Boomer, "_that_ was easy."

"Yes, yes it was, wasn't it?" Slashbash replied. "Well, that's just too bad, because I was just stalling."

Before Brady or Boomer could reply to that, Lanny and his Tarantula People jumped out of nowhere, overwhelming the two kings and capturing them within seconds before Prince Lanny freed Slashbash. Chuckling with triumph, Slashbash approached the Parker brothers, his arms crossed, a smirk planted on his face.

"Got anything to say now, you two?" he asked. Brady and Boomer just stared daggers at him, and he snickered devilishly. "Very well. Get rid of them!"

The Tarantula People holding Brady and Boomer, respectively, nodded and aimed their swords at the brothers' heads. However, before they could bring it down to finish the duo, Brady looked over to the side, smiled, and said, "Actually, I have something to say."

A confused Slashbash turned around and replied, "And what's that?"

"I was just stalling too."

Instantly, three new people appeared on the scene: Mikalya, Candace, and Muhamma. Mikayla took out a magnet that claimed the swords, while Muhamma activated one of Future Muhamma's devices at the soldiers' faces, shortly blinding them and allowing Brady and Boomer to escape. Lanny tried to seize them, but Candace kicked him in the chest, causing him to topple onto Slashbash. Mikayla then battled the Tarantula People, and they proved to be no match for the guard girl. A minute passed, and the Tarantula People were all on the ground, defeated.

"Good job, Mikayla!" cried Brady. "Now let's go!"

The rest nodded and ran away from the scene.

Groaning, Slashbash pushed Lanny off him and stood up, dusting himself off when he spotted the fallen troops.

"You weaklings!" berated Slashbash, attracting the attention of every Tarantula Person. "You let them _defeat_ you? You MORONS! AFTER THEM! **NOW**!"

The Tarantula People obeyed and began their pursuit.

* * *

Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, Candace, and Muhamma ran through the jet's wreckage as fast as they could, Slashbash, Lanny, and the Tarantula troops behind them. Evading the bad guys proved to be slightly difficult for in the rain, for it somewhat blinded them as the droplets kept pelting their eyes, and the water was absorbed by their clothes, weighing them down and slowing them as a result.

Suddenly, Candace accidentally tripped and fell to the papery ground. Looking back, she saw Slashbash gaining on her.

"SOMEONE!" she called. "HELP!"

Brady looked back and gasped as Slashbash grabbed his friend, holding her in his grasp as he snickered evilly.

"Come and get her, boy!" he taunted.

Before Boomer, Mikayla, and Muhamma could stop him, Brady growled angrily and charged for Slashbash without any weapons, not caring if there was more than one opponent. He was only a foot away from Slashbash when Future Lanny stood between them and grabbed the king's neck, lifting him high into the air. Brady struggled, and his eyes widened when he saw Future Lanny produce a gun that read: Death Ray and hold it against his throat. Slashbash chuckled, savoring the moment.

"You three," snarled Slashbash to Boomer, Mikayla, and Muhamma, all of whom were rushing to help Brady, "stand down, or he's going bye-bye, and so is the girl!"

Boomer, Mikayla, and Muhamma looked at one another, and then reluctantly dropped their weapons. The Tarantula People closed in on the three, prepared to capture them, when Future Candace ran into the scene and took out a future gun, incapacitating every Tarantula Person within seconds before punching Future Lanny in the stomach, causing him to release his captive. Before Slashbash could do anything, Future Candace swung a rope around her past-self's waist and pulled her away from the villain.

Candace then made a run for it, but Slashbash immediately caught up with her and was about to recapture the girl when Brady, yelling a battle cry, punched Slashbash squarely in the face, sending him back. Growling with pure rage as he rubbed his bruise, Slashbash threw a punch at Brady, but missed, and the king elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground. With Slashbash incapacitated, Brady grabbed Candace's hand, and led her away towards Boomer, Mikayla, and Muhamma.

At the same time, the rest of the guards appeared and engaged the Tarantula troops in combat, while Future Aunt Nancy, Future Aunt Bill, Future Sherman, Mason, and one of the villagers reunited with Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, Muhamma, and Candace.

"You guys okay?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Candace replied.

"I wouldn't say you're okay."

Standing there was Slashbash, obviously infuriated.

* * *

Future Candace swung her fist at Future Lanny, but he dodged the punch and retaliated with a successful kick to the stomach. Reeling from the pain, the woman was distracted, and it allowed the evil prince to punch her in the face, and she began to fall, he caught her and punched her for a second time. Falling to the ground, Future Candace took out a whip and stood up, then twirled around and lashed at the Future Lanny numerous times, and the woman refused to stop until he finally fell to the ground, groaning with pain. Future Candace then approached her foe and lifted him in the air, to face him.

"Gonna kill me, Candace?" Emperor Lanny taunted. "Cause all that whipping? Man that was efficient, so _dedicated_! If only you joined me; you would've made a great punisher..."

"No, Lanny," replied Future Candace. "I'm just gonna make sure you don't do anything else. And by the way, punisher is not a word."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. By the way, you can't afford to get yourself distracted."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Cause you never know when your enemy can recuperate while you talk away."

With that, the future Lanny grabbed the whip from Future Candace and wrapped it around her neck, pulling both sides as hard as he can, strangling the poor girl. The woman struggled, but Emperor Lanny's grip was extremely tight, and he began to snicker sadistically.

"Goodbye, Candace," he said as he strengthened his grip. Suddenly, he seemed to fall unconscious and fell to the ground again, his grip loosening and allowing Future Candace to tear the whip away from her neck as she embraced the fresh air, just as Future Rebecca rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Future Candace replied. "Was it you that saved me, Rebecca?"

"No. It was him."

She pointed at Future Sherman, who was holding his own Death Ray gun, smoke issuing from the barrel. Future Candace's eyes widened.

"WHAT? SHERMAN _KILLED_ HIM?"

"Actually, no," Future Rebecca said. "This brave poet here managed to rewire that gun of his, to switch its function."

"Yeah," said Future Sherman. "Now that thing has the ability to cure people of their evil."

Future Candace heard a groan and turned around to see Emperor Lanny stand up and examine his surroundings. Finally, after several seconds that seemed like many hours, he asked, "Who _am _I? And who _are_ you?"

Future Candace gasped. "Lanny?" she cried. "Don't you remember me? Don't you remember?"

Future Lanny stared into Future Candace's eyes as they looked back. Finally, memories began to flow into his brain, memories of his life.

Future Lanny's eyes widened at the sight of Future Candace, finally remembering. "Candace!"

Future Candace gasped. "Lanny!" she cried. "You remember!"

The former emperor looked around. "Yes," he replied, "yes I do. Where are we?"

"We're in the past, Lanny, trying to save your king Brady. We helped him control the evil, but it's still present inside him, explaining our continued presence. We need to find a way to cure him once and for all if we are to make a better future for them...for us..."

"I understand." Future Lanny pointed heroically at the cloudy sky, a lightning bolt streaking across it as he did so. "Guys, I know how we're gonna prevent our future from happening!"

* * *

Sherman shielded his fellow poets as they slowly backed away from Lanny, five Tarantula People, and two Robots as they closed in on them.

"Round three of our fight, Sherman," snarled Lanny. "And THIS time, I'll win! After all, third time's the charm, am I right?"

"I wouldn't say so, Lanny," Sherman replied.

"Wa pleas," replied a Tarantula Person sinisterly as he led the others to capture the poets when a laser shot a Tarantula Person, stunning him. Everyone turned to see Future Sherman rushing towards them.

"Leave my other me alone!" yelled Future Sherman as he took out several small red discs and threw them at the Tarantula troops; they cringed in pain as the discs pelted them, assaulting them with sting-like pain and leaving them distracted, allowing the poets to seize them all and restrain them with rope.

Lanny pressed a button, and a jetpack was deployed from his back. The evil prince was soon flying through the air, and he directed himself towards Sherman specifically, putting on a futuristic glove that his future-self had given him.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, SHERMAN!" roared Lanny.

Sherman tried to duck to prevent his rival from snatching him, but it was too late and the other poets watched in shock as Lanny, who was using his gloved hand to carry him to the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper, lifted Sherman high into the air. The two began to fight and both fell into the ocean.

"**SHERMAN**!" the poets screeched. But there was no response. Lanny was the first to make surface, gasping for air. The poets waited anxiously for Sherman to show, but it never happened.

Sherman was gone. In an agonizing cry of defeat, the Future Sherman died.

* * *

"Uh, how come there are two of you now?" asked Future Uncle Bill as he looked from Slashbash to Brady.

Boomer's eyes widened with realization, and he replied, "I don't know. Something must've occurred that separated Brady's good and evil personalities!"

"Molecular separator?" Future Uncle Bill asked.

"I guess," said Boomer. "Go get it for us!"

"Why?" asked Mikayla. "All we can do now is find a way to get rid of this guy!"

Slashbash laughed. "Stupid, stupid girl," he said. "Whatever you do to me, you do to Brady! We're two personalities of one person!"

"Don't call my baby girl stupid!" growled Mason.

"D'you really think I'd _care_? Now, shut up, for I have to destroy you all!"

"Go and get the molecular separator!" Brady said to Mason and the Muhamma's. "We'll handle him!"

The Muhamma's and Mason nodded and the three guards ran off. Slashbash attempted to pursue them, but Future Uncle Bill blocked his way and the man, along with Mikayla, engaged him in a heated fight. Boomer and Brady tried to join in, but Future Aunt Nancy stepped in front of them.

"You two," Future Aunt Nancy said, "stay back. Your uncle and Mikayla will handle this."

"But-" began Brady, but his future aunt cut him off.

"That's an order, Brady. You can't afford to get hurt."

"But they can't handle that guy on their own!"

"Don't worry. They have some help."

With that, Brady and Boomer were forced to watch with Future Aunt Nancy and Candace as five villagers and Future Rebecca arrived and helped Future Uncle Bill and Mikayla fight Slashbash. Their teamwork equaled the villain's surprising strength and fighting capabilities. Future Rebecca kicked Slashbash in the stomach, allowing two of the villagers to leap onto the villain and begin punching his face and neck. Yelling out in white-hot anger, Slashbash grabbed the villagers and somehow managed to throw them off him. Future Uncle Bill and a couple of villagers took out inventions supplied to them by Future Muhamma and used them to distract Slashbash long enough for one of the villagers to attack the villain.

However, Slashbash immediately retaliated with a kick to the stomach, weakening the man, and was about to continue his attack when another villager and Mikayla tackled him to the ground. However, Slashbash, energized by his fury, instantly punched the guard girl before attacking the villager. The previous villager, recuperating from the blow dealt to his stomach, rescued his fellow ally, punching the villain twice before kicking him towards another villager, who used his fighting skills to overwhelm Slashbash, bringing him to the ground.

"NO!" Slashbash roared. "I _CANNOT_ BE DEFEATED!" The villain took out his walkie-talkie, pressed a button, and screamed into it. "I NEED REINFORCEMENTS, NOW!"

Future Lanny's voice came from the other end. "I'm sorry; you're reinforcements are all defeated." Slashbash looked up, feeling a new presence, and saw that Future Lanny and Future Candace standing before him.

Slashbash tried to back away, but found that Future Uncle Bill, Mikayla, and five islanders were behind him.

Smiling, Brady approached the fallen Slashbash, Boomer, Candace, and Future Aunt Nancy accompanying him.

"Checkmate," he said to his doppelganger, "you're _done_!"

Slashbash suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brady asked.

"I'm not done. I've still got one last trick up my sleeve," he stated.

Everyone looked at him in doubt. "You do? What's that?" Boomer asked.

"This," he cried, pulling out a magnet, a highlighter, and a double-edged sword. He activated the magnet, and instantly it pulled Brady and Boomer toward him. The villagers and Mikayla instantly started after him. However, Slashbash was ready; using his highlighter, he created a wall of fire that kept everyone back. He then pressed a button on the double-edged sword and went into full armor. When Brady and Boomer got there, he held the sword to their throats.

"Make one move, and I kill them both," he ordered. Everyone stopped moving. Slashbash looked at every face before he finally laid his eyes on Mikayla.

"Mikayla," he called. Everyone stepped back and Mikayla stepped forward. "I've decided to be generous. I'll leave you to decide who I shall kill."

"What do you mean?" Mikayla asked nervously.

"I'll give you two minutes to decide which king you want me to let go of," he stated. "The king that you don't choose, I will kill. Are you up to it?" he threatened. Mikayla nodded. For the king's sake, she had to. She was the one who was either going to take down Slashbash and save both the kings or rescue one king and have the other king die at the mercy of Slashbash.

An explosion disrupted her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the flame was off a distance toward the area Mason and the Muhamma's were headed. Wait a minute…

"Mason!" she cried, fearing he was caught in the explosion. She started to head her way over there, but Slashbash called out,

"Don't you dare think about it, Makoola!" Slashbash cried. Mikayla stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Time stood still. Finally, she nodded. "The clock starts now."

Mikayla's eyes darted from to Boomer first, then to Brady, and then back to Boomer. She studied the fear upon each king's face, and she thought of all the kings had done for her. She remembered the day she first met them, and how foolish Brady was. She also remembered when she went in to the dungeon and how she heard Brady singing. She remembered how Boomer had been so worried that Brady was not going to remember him at all, and how she was there to comfort her. She remembered how Boomer had fought off that Waka Waka bug and how he had stopped Zadoc. She remembered how Brady constantly flirted with her, and how annoyed she was; she remembered how Boomer, even though Brady had asked her out, took the responsibility of getting hunted. But one thought stood out above all the rest that made her decision: Brady had ran away from her, just like Lucas. However, when she was hurt, Boomer was there to look after her. She could see that Brady was just like Lucas: a big mistake. Boomer, however, he had something about him that made her happy: he stood by other's side, and never left them. He wasn't afraid to protect the ones he loved, and he didn't show fear. Mikayla could clearly see that Boomer was the better king. But she wanted to choose Brady too because of how sensitive he was and how this was his struggle. If she chose Brady, then she would be forced to live with a king that would likely continue to flirt with her and probably not stop. He would need too much comfort. However, if she chose Boomer, then she knew that Brady would die, and she didn't want that. She looked at Future Uncle Bill, who seemed to know what she was thinking, for he nodded. Mikayla nodded as well.

"Times up," Slashbash stated.

"Can you give me some more time, please?"

"Sure, whatever." Future Uncle Bill ran off with the villagers.

After three more minutes, she finally spotted Future Uncle Bill out of her eyes. Uncle Bill spotted her. Mikayla looked at Brady and then back at Future Uncle Bill, who nodded. Mikayla nodded.

"Stop having a non-verbal conversation and just choose someone already!" Slashbash screamed.

"I choose Brady," she announced. Slashbash, Brady, and Boomer stared at Mikayla in disbelief. The villagers and Future Rebecca cast her looks of confusion.

"_Okay_," Slashbash said. "I didn't expect that. You wouldn't save your boyfriend? Well then, your loss."

"Whoa! Hold up! Boyfriend?! Boomer?" Brady asked in shock.

"Now's not the time," Mikayla, Slashbash, and Boomer snapped. Insert laughing from background.

"Saya—" Slashbash called.

"Brady," Mikayla called, gesturing with her eyes and making a fist. Brady nodded. He knew what Mikayla wanted him to do. "Don't make me regret this."

"As I was saying, Sayanora! OOF!" Slashbash cried as Brady tackled him to the ground. A nick in Boomer's neck from the sword caused him to stumble to the ground. Brady knocked the sword out of his opponent's hand and the armor disappeared. The two began to wrestle in the rain.

"Now you tell me!" Brady heard Future Uncle Bill cry. "I've got one shot!"

Slashbash punched Brady in the face before he kicked him in the stomach and tossed him to the side. With a bloody mouth, Brady lunged for his evil doppelganger. He grabbed him by the neck right as Future Uncle Bill fired the first of two shots. That was followed by a second shot. The first laser hit my doppelganger in the neck, one inch away from where my hand was. Before I knew it, I was back in Slashbash's body. The next second, everything went black.

* * *

Brady opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the gray sky. It had stopped raining, and the flashing of lightning and booming of thunder had ceased. Brady immediately knew that he was lying on his back. Groaning, Brady stood up, and the first person he saw was Boomer, a smile perched on his face. Standing beside him were Mikayla and a tattered Mason. Looking around, he saw that everyone else, every member of the army who fought for his freedom, was encircling him. Slashbash's forces were all lying on the ground, defeated and out for the count.

Immediately, the air was filled with the thunderous explosion of triumphant cheering, and many people began swarming around Brady, engulfing him in tight, relieved hugs that nearly deprived him of his needed oxygen. As if on cue, the storm clouds began to part, and the rays of sunlight broke through and illuminated Kinkow, signaling the end of the grim events that transpired during the past few days, as well as the beginning of a new period of happiness.

Suddenly, the celebration stopped, and Brady wondered why. However, his question was answered when the crowd parted to make way for the poets, every one of them expressing grief. The poets were holding a corpse wearing futuristic clothing. The looks of joy were replaced with shock and sadness as they realized the identity of the corpse the poets were carrying; Future Rebecca began to shed tears.

Future Sherman was dead.

The poets sadly placed the body of his creator on the ground, before Brady, Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason; Mikayla stepped forward, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the corpse of a man she didn't even know. A hand placed itself on Mikayla's shoulder, and she looked up, expecting Brady or Boomer, but instead it was Mason, who seemed to know what Mikayla was feeling.

"I'm very sorry," said the head guard.

Brady knelt beside Mikayla, placing an arm around her in comfort.

"I'm sorry too, Mikayla," Brady said. "Now, if you don't mind me saying this, is it true you're Boomer's boyfriend?"

"No. We were boyfriend and girlfriend because we thought that would make you jealous and bring out the evil in you. But it didn't and we had to keep on pretending."

"Okay, then. So does that mean there's still chance on there being Bra-Kayla?" Brady asked. Insert laughing from background.

"Maybe," she said. "It's glad to have you back, my king." Brady and Mikayla hugged. Everyone on the island but Mason and Boomer cheered.

"Goodbye everyone!" the future people called. They waved to the gang as they vanished from existence.

Brady put an arm around his brother. "Well, Boom, we've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

"No worries. We'll clean up this island together," Boomer stated, putting an arm around Mikayla and Mikayla putting her arm around Mason. "We'll clean this _all _up, whatever it takes," he stated as he stared off into the sunset.

* * *

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe it, I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever It Takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts"  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see  
She said, "Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me" _

_And if you give me a chance  
And you give me a break  
I'll keep us together  
I know you deserve much better_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe it, I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever It Takes_

* * *

**A/N:** BOOYAH, the end of the climactic Kinkowan war! No, this is _not_ the last chapter! Well, technically it's the last 'chapter' but I plan on posting on last thing; the surprise I mentioned to you in Chapter 5, after epilogue.

For some reason, I felt that I screwed up big with this chapter. Ah well...

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

_Alice13033: Thank you_

_Wansapanataym: Thanks, and thanks. _

_boomermikayla: Figured you'd say that. And no, it's fine. _

_boomermikayla: Yes. _

_MikaylaMakoola (Ch. 12): That would have been a great song! Too bad I hadn't thought of it. _

_JHam (Ch. 1): Shrug_

Humanusscriptor. PEACE!


	15. Epilogue and Extra

12th, 13th, whatever! It's finally finished. I've decided to answer reviews first for a change and do shoutouts and provide other info. That way, I can have a quick exit from reporters, which will likely be swarming me right after this. For the reviews:

**Brslover77 (Ch. 1): ****So sorry I forgot about you. You should read the other chapters. **

**Wansapanataym: Good, cause there might not be next time.**

Next are shoutouts to everyone who favorited my story: _cool22hd, soccerfan987, TMW, alice13033, brslover77, and julio90._ Probably a bit unneccessary and selfish, but they should get appreciation.

Other info: To _**boomermikayla:**_ Goodnews. I can give you that.

_**Wansapanataym:** _Don't feel left out; I'm actually glad you reviewed and I aplologizing for giving away the spoilers, one of them was on purpose. Do you want me to start and review When Will He Give Up as my wrongdoing?

* * *

_Epilogue_

_*One Month later*_

"Okay, okay! Brady, Atog, Mikayla, and Boomer," Mason called. "Huddle up! Brady, I want you and Boomer at the end. Let's get this done quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" Boomer and Brady both cried. Boomer lined up the left; Brady lined up on the right.

"Other way," Mason informed. Boomer and Brady switched sides. "Atog, you're next to Brady." Atog made a guttural noise and shoved Boomer out of the way. A nearby Mikayla caught Boomer before he could land on the jungle ground, and she helped him up. Boomer silently thanked her.

"No problem, you're majesty." Boomer walked back to where he originally was.

"Alright, Mikayla," Mason ordered, "I need you to get in between Atog and Boomer."

Mikayla did so. "Perfect! Now, Brady, cross your arms, Atog, put your hands on Brady's and Mikayla's back. And Mikayla, I need you to put your arms on Boomer's back. Boomer, I need you to lean in to Mikayla. Too much. Perfect! Now, everyone but Brady and Atog, smile," he instructed.

"I can't smile?" Brady asked. Insert laughing from background.

"Not on this one," he said. "Don't worry; you can smile on the second one."

Brady nodded and two pictures later, they were done. The next day, Boomer received two pictures of the first photo. He walked over to Mikayla's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called. Boomer opened the door and walked up to Mikayla. "What's up?"

"I got you an extra one of these for you," Boomer stated, holding up one of the photos. Mikayla took it from him and placed it by her bedside.

"You know what, Boomer?" she asked.

"What?"

"We're going to remember this picture for the rest of our lives," she stated after looking at it for fifteen seconds. Boomer agreed and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder as the two watched the sun dip below its horizon.

THE END

* * *

Notice the similarity between the picture taken and the cover pic? I thought so. Now the surprise you've been waiting for. But first:

_**Wansapanataym: I took into account what you said about not having spoilers all over. So, I give you a non-spoilered trailer (if there's such a thing.): **_

**TRAILER OF BOOK 2:**

Boomer's voice comes up. "Five weeks ago, I helped stopped one of the islands greatest threats. Today, an unknown threat throws itself into my life and my relationships. On the island, we had a chance to win, but with this battle, I am not so sure.

"This battle begins with a letter, a letter that sends Mikayla and I back to my hometown of Chicago and away from my brother. My brother and my relationship was tearing apart at the same time that Mikayla and mine was growing closer.

"The tiny glimmer of hope, illuminated by the brightness of heaven's candle, fell behind the dark shadows, and my world succumbed in a shroud of darkness.

This is the summer that changed everything."

*Screen goes dark*

Neon lights show Remember Me ˜2013˜ before flickering out.

* * *

**A/N:** May not be the best trailer, but it catches your attention. Shout out to whoever knows where I got the metaphor "the brightness of heaven's candle" at the begining of next book (if you want it of course.)

*reporters begin swarming around me for questions*

No questions, no comments, nothing. I'm out.


End file.
